Tempest
by Akamaruwolf323
Summary: Ed está convencido de que no necesita un padre. Y solo cuando está a punto de perder la cosa más cercana a ello comprende cuan equivocado estaba. Parental! Roy/Ed
1. Chapter 1

**Tempest**

**N/T:Griselda Banks,** la autora de Stand Tall, me dijo que este fic estaba bien. ¡Espero que os guste tanto como a ella, y tanto como a mí! La autora es **Boowrm389**, y esta fantástica historia le pertenece. Muchas, muchisimas gracias por toda la ayuda y permisos que me has dado. Y no, no me pertenece nada de FMA (todavía).

* * *

><p>Ed odiaba Ciudad del Este. Odiaba todo lo que tenía que ver con ella, desde los estúpidos edificios grises y la falta de verdor hasta los ciudadanos más bien inconscientes del mundo que había a su alrededor. Era un lugar completamente deprimente. Hasta el tiempo era predeciblemente triste, especialmente en invierno, cuando la lluvia caía ininterrumpidamente y hacia que sus junturas le doliesen. Así que realmente, y teniendo en cuenta lo que sabía sobre el lugar, no tenía razón alguna para estar sorprendido cuando él y Al desembarcaron del tren y se dispusieron a abandonar la estación solo para ser detenidos por torrentes de agua que se habían salido de los rebosantes canales. Se quedaron inmóviles bajo el techo de la estación por unos diez minutos mientras observaban como el agua caía, Al con los hombros caídos y Ed con el ceño fruncido y una maleta al hombro. La calle parecía estar inundada hasta la altura de los tobillos y el agua caía en forma de cascada por los escalones que estaban ante ellos, haciéndolos traicioneros.<p>

"Hey, ¿Al…?"

"No, no puedes montar en mi armadura."

"¡Oh, vamos!" Chilló Ed, agitando una mano. "¡Ahí afuera hay un océano! Si puedes alojar a un puñado de gatos en tu armadura, ¿por qué no a tu propio hermano?"

"Los gatos son gatos." Dijo simplemente Al.

"¿Qué se supone que significa _eso_?" Se quejó Ed. "¿Hay alguna cuota de lindeza que yo no cumpla?"

"No es _tan_ malo." Dijo Al, no sonando en absoluto convencido. "Ya sé que es un camino largo, pero siempre puedes transmutar un paraguas de tu ropa o algo así."

Ed carraspeo y dejó la maleta en el suelo para poder ponerse la capucha sobre la cabeza. "Tal vez si el Coronel nos habría recogido tal y como nos _dijo_ que haría…"

"No seas así, Ed." Le reprendió Al. "Es un hombre ocupado y– ¡oh, mira! ¡Ese tiene que ser él! ¿Ves Ed? El Coronel _no_ se olvidó de nosotros."

Como Al dijo, un coche militar estaba acercándose al bordillo. El conductor abrió un paraguas y fue chapoteando desde el coche hasta las escaleras, la cabeza gacha para ver donde pisaba. Ed golpeó el suelo con el pie impacientemente mientras el paraguas descendía lentamente hacia ellos. "¡Ya era hora, Coronel!" Dijo sarcásticamente. "¡Un poco más tarde y ya estaríamos caminando! ¿Qué te llevo tanto tiempo? ¿Asustado de un poco de agua?"

La punta del paraguas apunto hacia abajo, y Ed se irritó aun mas al ver que no era Mustang después de todo. Aquel hombre era mucho más viejo, tenía el pelo canoso y unas líneas de permanente desaprobación alrededor de sus ojos y boca. Se escabulló bajo el amparo del alero y sacudió el agua de su paraguas, y un breve destello azul bajo su abrigo lo identificó como soldado. "¿Sois los hermanos Elric?"

"Si, lo somos." Respondió Al, sonando confundido. "Um… ¿Le conocemos?"

El soldado sacudió su paraguas con un rápido chasquido, extendiendo su mano hacia Al con una sonrisa que no pegaba con su cara. "Coronel Gregory Adams. ¡Ahora bien!, Sabía que tenía que haber alguna razón para que el Fuhrer le nombrara "Fullmetal", pero nunca me imaginé algo así. Eso sí que es un atuendo, Mayor Elric."

Al arrastró sus pies embarazosamente. "Uh, en realidad… estás hablando con la persona equivocada."

La sonrisa se desvaneció, y Adam resopló. "¿No eres el Alquimista de Acero? Culpa mía, señor. Precisamente echaré un vistazo dentro de la estación para ver su puedo encontrar a los Elrics…"

Ed se aclaró la garganta intencionadamente. "¿No acabamos de decir que somos los Elric? ¡_Yo soy _Fullmetal!"

Una ceja fue levantada dudosamente. "¿Tú? Tengo serias dudas sobre eso.

"¡Es él, en serio!" Insistió Al. "En realidad, es más, yo soy Alphonse, su hermano pequeño."

"¿Pequeño? Eso no es posible…"

Ed aplaudió y transmutó en una cuchilla su Automail, satisfecho al ver como la mirada escéptica desaparecía y Adam parecía algo impresionado ante la exhibición. Invirtió la transmutación y plantó las manos en las caderas, asegurándose de que Adam pudiera ver la cadena de su reloj de plata. "No deberías hacerte suposiciones sobre gente a la que no conoces." Dijo inteligentemente.

"En efecto." Meditó Adam, extendiendo la mano por segunda vez. "Y tú tampoco deberías hacerlo."

Ed chocó su mano y gritó ante el horrible calambrazo que sacudió todo su brazo e hizo que se mordiera la lengua. Saltó hacia atrás, con los ojos abiertos como platos ante el inesperado ataque. Adam dobló el brazo de su abrigo hacia arriba, mostrando una corta visión de un círculo de transmutación en su muñeca antes de esconderlo de nuevo.

"Perdonad eso, pueden ser difíciles de controlar." Dijo Adam despreocupadamente. "Entre mis compañeros, soy también conocido como el Alquimista de las Tormentas. ¿Puedo suponer que ya ha oído acerca de mí?"

"¡Oh sí, lo hemos hecho!" Dijo Al con verdadero interés. "Tú eres el que controla la electricidad, ¿Verdad?"

Adam asintió afirmativamente. "Así es. En casi cualquier sitio que te puedas imaginar. Tal cosa es superior a la mayoría de los demás alquimistas. Bastante impresionante, ¿No estás de acuerdo?"

"No realmente," Murmuró Ed, todavía frotándose la mano. "Simplemente es comprender la polaridad y controlar las cargas positivas y negativas para crear una corriente. Realmente no es como si hicieras algo especial. ¿Hay alguna razón por la que estés aquí en vez de Mustang?"

"En realidad, la hay." Dijo Adam, irguiéndose. "Me temo que tu superior no está disponible hoy. Estoy aquí para escoltarte hasta el Centro de Comandos en su lugar. Supongo que habrá cogido el resfriado que anda rondando por aquí."

"Oh no, espero que esté bien." Dijo Al, preocupado.

Ed no fue tan indulgente. Se golpeó la frente con un quejido frustrado. "¿En _serio_? ¡Joder! Aquí estoy, destrozándome el culo para entregar el informe a tiempo, _por una vez_, y va él, ¡y nos manda a la mierda! Me apuesto lo que sea a que ni siquiera está enfermo, solamente estará fingiendo para librarse del papeleo."

"Es bastante conocido por ello." Dijo Adam diplomáticamente. Abrió su paraguas de nuevo y les hizo una seña. Venga, vamos. Tengo una inspección de las redes eléctricas que llevar a cabo y estamos perdiendo el tiempo. Honestamente, deberías sentiros halagados de que me esté haciendo cargo de algo como esto."

"Claro que deberíamos." Gruñó Ed en voz baja. Se debatió entre caminar por delante y obligar a Adam a correr tras él, pero decidió que un pequeño truco era lo que el coronel se merecía y realmente lo hacía. Al recogió el equipaje de ambos y comenzaron a descender por las escaleras hacia el coche militar donde Adam estaba sujetando la puerta del pasajero para él. Ed se deslizó en el asiento, nervioso ante la cortesía, y frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que la consideración solo se la ofrecieron a él, no a su hermano.

Adam puso en marcha el coche y se fueron de la estación, con la lluvia tronando en el techo del coche. "Sabes, hace ya un tiempo que llevo queriendo conoceros."

"Ah, ¿sí?"Bromeó Ed, con la barbilla sobre su mano mientras observaba la calle aburridamente.

"Pues claro," Insistió Adam, sonriendo. "Vuestra reputación se expande rápida y ampliamente. No creo que haya ningún alquimista en este país que no sepa de los abominables hermanos Elric. Ha sido muy… divertido escuchar todas vuestras hazañas en estos últimos años."

"Me alegro de que te hayamos podido entretener." Dijo Ed sarcásticamente y oyó como Al suspiraba detrás suyo. "¿Es esa la única razón por la que te has molestado en recogernos? No es como si no tuviéramos piernas, podríamos haber caminado."

"Me temo que eso no podría haber sido posible." Les contó Adam. "Veréis, Scar ha vuelto a esta área hace poco. Ya ha matado a dos, y los Alquimistas Estatales están siendo animados a tomar todas las precauciones posibles."

"Scar." Murmuró Ed y lanzó una precavida mirada hacia fuera de la ventana. Una vez más, maldijo el tiempo. Cualquiera de aquellas borrosas figuras podría ser el Ishvalí. Se preguntó por qué habría querido recogerles Mustang esta ocasión. Todavía recordaba las firmes palabras que les dijo el Coronel por teléfono hacía unos pocos días. _No deambuléis por allí una vez que hayáis vuelto. Esperad en la estación hasta que llegue._

La ira aumentó en su corazón y dejó un ligero sabor amargo en su boca. En realidad, Ed tendría que haberle conocido mejor que eso como para pensar que Mustang realmente habría perdido el tiempo libre de su día yendo a por ellos. Era más propio de él mandar a otro o ni siquiera molestarse…

"Espera un segundo." Dijo Ed, volviéndose hacia Adam. "Vamos a ver si nos aclaramos. ¿Han mandado a un Alquimista Estatal para proteger a un Alquimista Estatal de un tipo al que le gusta matar Alquimistas Estatales? ¿Dónde está la lógica en esto?"

"Y además usted es coronel," Señaló Al. "Quiero decir… es un poco extraño, ¿no? Normalmente cuando tenemos escolta, son solamente un puñado de tenientes."

"Oh, venga ya." Se carcajeó Adam. "Un puñado de tenientes no podrían hacer mucho contra un tipo como Scar. Eres una persona muy importante para el Estado, Fullmetal. Tenemos que asegurarnos de que tenéis la mejor protección a vuestra disposición."

"¿Y tú crees que lo eres?" Dijo Ed, sin molestarse en ocultar su duda.

"En efecto. De hecho, hace solo unos pocos días tuve un encuentro con la bestia asesina."

Ed volteó la cabeza y Al jadeó. "¿Quieres decir que realmente te persiguió? ¿Cómo conseguiste escapar?"

"Bueno, no fue fácil, dejadme contároslo." Dijo Adam complacientemente. "El perro de ojos rojos se abalanzó sobre mí desde un tejadillo y me arrastró hasta las sombras, arrojando paparruchadas sobre su dios y el castigo divino que me espera en el infierno. Naturalmente, me mantuve firme como cualquier soldado debe hacer e invoqué mi alquimia…"

Con cada frase, Ed se volvió cada vez más y más escéptico. Si lo que dijo Adam era cierto, él y Scar mantuvieron una pelea alquímica monumental la cual transcurrió durante media noche – en la cual _nadie_ escuchó nada – y le causó heridas mortales al Ishvalí aunque él no recibió ni un solo rasguño. Aparentemente Scar suplicó por su vida entonces, y Adam le perdonó la vida misericordiosamente, y le dejó marchar con el rabo entre las piernas. Ed le echó una mirada a Al por encima de su hombro, recibiendo a cambio un incrédulo encogimiento de hombros. Definitivamente, Adam estaba inventándose la mayoría del relato, si no todo. Adam continuó su diálogo hasta que estuvieron frente a las puertas del Centro de Comando, donde comenzó a describir su deber como Alquimistas Estatales de eliminar el resto de razas inferiores tal y como el Fuhrer había decretado.

"… y si alguna vez le ataca, Mayor, asegúrese de decirle que estas bajo la protección del Alquimista de las Tormentas." Concluyó Adam. "No cabe duda de que sabe que no le es recomendable enfrentarse a mi ira de nuevo."

"Lo que tu digas, viejo." Resopló Ed. "Pero solo para que lo sepas, no eres el único que se ha enfrentado a él. Al y yo fuimos de los primeros a los que persiguió."

"Y sobrevivisteis con la ayuda de tu superior y unos cuantos más." Dijo Adam en un tono protector que le dio ganas a Ed de golpearle. Apagó el motor y palmeó el hombro de Ed. "Fuisteis afortunados aquella vez, muchacho. Simplemente, deje estos asuntos a manos de los que son mejores."

"Se, lo haré." Replicó el rubio. Alargó la mano hacia la manilla pero se detuvo cuando una mano se lo impidió. Adam le examinó pensativamente.

"Dígame, Mayor. ¿Qué piensa de su superior actual? ¿El Coronel Mustang?"

"¿Qué que pienso? ¿Qué que _pienso_?"

"Vamos." Dijo Al en voz baja.

"Honestamente, pienso que es un idiota." Dijo Ed malévolamente. Se cruzó de brazos y le dirigió una fiera mirada al Centro de Comandos. "Es un arrogante, manipulativo idiota al que se le ha metido en la cabeza que es mejor que nadie. Me manda a mí y a Al por allá como si tuviera un derecho divino cuando sabe perfectamente que solamente estoy en la milicia porque…"

"¿Por?"

"¡Ah, por nada!" Dijo Al precipitadamente. "Él iba a decir que… ¡que se unió a la milicia por el bien de la gente! _Correcto,_ ¿Hermano?"

"Por el bien de uno, al menos." Murmuró Ed. "No es como si _él_ viera eso. Solamente le importa el número de estrellas que puedo añadir a su uniforme."

"Realmente lamento escuchar eso." Dijo Adam dando un simpático chasquido con la lengua. "Hay mucha gente como él en la milicia – personas que solamente están aquí por el prestigio. _Odio_ ver a un joven y talentoso mayor como tú encadenado a semejante holgazán, además de que no se da cuenta del potencial de uno de sus más preciados subordinados. Hijo, deberías estar bajo el mando de alguien que _realmente_ te respete y te valore."

Ed se tensó, con la sangre palpitando en sus orejas en cuanto reconoció la preocupación y el cariño paternal oh-tan-cuidadosamente enmarcado en aquellas palabras. "¿Alguien como tú, quieres decir?" Dijo tranquilamente.

"Si, _exactamente_. Hay tantas oportunidades aguardándole. Muchas más, estoy seguro, de las que Mustang le puede ofrecer. Se merece mucho más que ir por todo el país haciendo recados tontos…"

"No, _tú_ preferirías que me quedara en el mismo sitio y te siguiera como un perrito faldero." Estalló Ed y apartó su brazo. "¡Ni siquiera lo intentes! ¿Sabes cuantas veces he tenido oficiales como tú adulándome deseando que les diera un impulso en sus carreras? No soy un idiota. ¡No te importo un comino así que deja de fingir que lo hago!"

Adam echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se carcajeó abiertamente. "¿Y crees que Mustang lo hace? ¡Eso sí que es bueno! Por lo que he oído, vosotros dos estáis lanzándoos al cuello del otro todos los días."

"¡Por lo menos él no actúa como si tuviese que ser algún tipo de reemplazo de padre para mí!" Gritó Ed, limpiando todo rastro de sonrisa de la cara de Adam. "¡Yo _tengo_ un padre, y si estás tan ansioso por ser como él, entonces deberías pudrirte en el infierno junto a él!"

"¡_Hermano_!" Dijo Al, atónito.

Por un largo momento el único sonido que se escuchó fue el que provocaba la torrencial lluvia. Ed empujó la puerta abierta, y Al se apresuró a seguirle a la vez que lanzaba una sucia mirada por encima del hombro. "Habla todo lo que quieras. Seguiré prefiriendo seguir las ordenes de Mustang a las tuyas."

"Dudo que sigas bajo sus órdenes por mucho tiempo…"

"¿Qué?" Dijo Ed, inseguro de si había oído mal por culpa de la lluvia.

Adam giró la cabeza hacia él con expresión hosca. Claramente esta reunión no había salido como planeó. "Usted mismo lo ha dicho, Mayor. En el momento en el que le deje de ser útil, Mustang se deshará de usted. Supongo que incluso antes. ¿Y entonces eso dónde os dejara a ti y a tu hermano? ¿Para quién trabajareis entonces?"

Ed cerró la puerta de un golpe y corrió hasta el Centro, resbalando y patinando sobre el pavimento mojado. Hasta ese pequeño sprint le dejó empapado e irrumpió en el vestíbulo con un suspiro de alivio. Al estaba un paso detrás de él, pidiéndoles disculpas a las secretarias cuando el agua se deslizó fuera de su armadura y formó charcos en el suelo. Se acercó más. "Escucha, Ed…"

"No, Al. No quiero hablar de ello."

"Pero yo solo…"

"¡He dicho que lo dejes!"

Agradecidamente, Al lo dejó pasar. Ed chocó las palmas así que pudo secar sus ropas con una rápida sacudida de energía. Desafortunadamente, no podía hacer lo mismo con su pelo. La única vez que lo probó, se volvió tan rizado que parecía un nido de pájaros y le tomó tres duchas volver a alisarlo. El rubio estrujó la trenza para quitarle la humedad y la volvió a colocar en su espalda. "¿Los dormitorios?" Dijo esperanzado.

"Vayamos a entregar tu informe primero. La Teniente Hawkeye se asegurara de que el Coronel lo reciba en cuanto llegue."

Esa era una idea interesante. Ed dudó por un momento y después aceptó. "Muy bien, vamos a hacer eso. Tal vez pueda evitar al Coronel bastardo unos cuantos días más."

"No deberías llamarle así." Le reprochó Al. "Él _es_ tu superior. Muéstrale más respeto."

"¡Lo haré cuando se lo merezca!" Dijo Ed con justicia. "Que, por supuesto, será _nunca._"

Al subió por las escaleras, negando con la cabeza. "Con una actitud como esa, estoy sorprendido de que hayas rechazado la oferta de aquel tipo tan rápido. Te quejas tanto de Mustang que pensé que te lanzarías ante la opción de trabajar bajo el mando de otro."

"No seas estúpido, Al." Replicó Ed, bajando la voz. "Mustang es el único que sabe nuestro secreto. No podemos arriesgarnos a que gente como Adam nos descubra y delate."

"Hm." Reflexionó Al, quedándose en silencio cuando llegaron al final de las escaleras y recorrieron los familiares pasillos de la oficina de Mustang. Por el camino, pasaron al lado de otros soldados y algunos les hicieron ademanes o les saludaron. Para entonces todo el Cuartel Central del Este les conocía de vista o por lo menos sabía lo suficiente de ellos como para suponer quienes eran. Ed dejó vagar su atención más allá de la ventana, hasta el húmedo paraje que se extendía allá, deseando que las miserables nubes simplemente se desvanecieran de una vez.

"En otras palabras, estas admitiendo que Mustang realmente _se preocupa_ de nosotros." Dijo Al de repente. "Debe de hacerlo, para mantener nuestro secreto por tanto tiempo."

"¡Que, yo nunca he dicho eso!" Protestó furiosamente Ed, volviéndose hacia su hermano. "Él simplemente sabe que le somos más valiosos trabajando para el Estado. Y no te olvides de que nos puede arruinar en cualquier momento. Me apuesto lo que sea a que si estuviese a un paso de convertirse en Fuhrer y arrojándonos a los lobos le dieran ese escalón que necesita…"

"No puedo creerme que hayas dicho eso," Le amonestó Al. "El Coronel _no_ es ese tipo de persona. ¿Me estás diciendo que, tras todos estos años que llevamos con él, _todavía_ no confías en él?"

"Como tú has dicho, él es mi superior." Dijo Ed sombríamente. "No es su trabajo preocuparse de nosotros."

No lo decía por decir, lo decía en serio. La milicia era despiadada en ese sentido. Al menos Mustang les había adelantado ya como funcionaban las cosas. Incluso aquel primer día en Resembool, no se molestó en decirles palabras simpáticas y bonitas a los lisiados niños que se encontró. Mustang dejó bien claro que esperaba de Ed, y también les dejó claro que podían esperar de él. Lo suyo era una honesta, si bien a veces volátil relación, y Ed tendría que enfrentarse a la cruda realidad, viviendo a capa y espada todos los días.

Era mejor de esa manera. Sabiendo _que seguramente_ algún día Mustang les traicionaría, les abandonaría. Una vez no fueran útiles, les daría la espalda y saldría de sus vidas. Y cuando ese día llegara, Ed se negaba a estar con la guardia baja. En vez de sentir que les habían apuñalado por la espalda, se encogería de hombros, se giraría hacia Al y diría _te lo dije._

Y tal vez en esta ocasión, dolería mucho menos.

En frente de la puerta de la oficina del coronel, se pararon para que Ed extrajera el informe de su maleta. Los arrugados papeles estaban un poco empapados pero legibles todavía, y los agitó para secarlos un poco mientras su mano libre buscaba la manilla. Pero Al le detuvo poniendo una mano sobre su hombro. "Sé que te gusta pensar que eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para sostenerte a ti mismo." Dijo suavemente. "Sin embargo, todo el mundo necesita un padre, o al menos algo parecido. Y desde que Papá nos dejó, tú has sido eso para mí. Solamente deseo que tengas a alguien al que puedas acudir a por respuestas y orientación de la misma manera que yo lo hago."

Ed se tensó y abrió la boca para chillar y maldecir a su hermano… pero al final, no dijo ni una palabra. Empujó la puerta para abrirla, conteniendo el profundo dolor sordo de su alma mientras ofrecía una sonrisa a los subordinados de Mustang. "¡Hey, chicos! ¿Nos habéis hechado en falta?"

* * *

><p><strong>NT:** ¿Que os ha parecido? Este fic va a tener 4 capitulos, y si sabeis ingles os recomiendo leer el original.


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias por los reviews a todos! **

**Andyhaikufma:**Me alegra saber que ya estas por aqui, aunque me decantara por algo menos comun en mi como el parental! RoyEd (es que el royed a secas me mata...). De momento tanto lo que piensa Adams como lo que le pasa a Mustang es un misterio, pero me parece que va a ser algo que va a gustar (y matar de la ansia por saber mas) a la gente :)) Gracias por el review!

**Karu-suna:** Gracias por comentar! Y no te preocupes, que intentare actualizar cada semana para que los pobres mortales como tu y tantos otros puedan leer maravillas escritas en ingles.

**Bell-Star:** Gracias! Hahaha! Esque esta historia tiene algunos puntazos que te hacen llorar de la risa! En fin, que vayas preparandote porque en este capitulo hay más puntazos y bastante... drama.

* * *

><p>"¡Hey, Ed y Al!" Dijo Fuery, levantándose de su asiento. Havoc y Breda saludaron también, y Falman saludo en su dirección. Black Hayate se levantó de su sitio a los pies de Hawkeye y procedió a intentar saltar a las piernas de Ed.<p>

"_Abajo_, Hayate." Ordenó Hawkeye, recibiendo una respuesta inmediata. Acto seguido, les frunció el ceño. "¿Habéis venido hasta aquí directos desde la estación? ¡Deberías haber llamado para escolta! ¿No os advirtió el Coronel sobre Scar?"

"¡No nos eches la culpa!" Dijo Ed molesto. "Se suponía que Mustang tenía que recogernos, bastardo perezoso…"

Al se arrodilló ante Hayate para acariciarle. "El Coronel Adam nos trajo, y nos dijo que Mustang estaba enfermo. No es nada serio, ¿verdad?"

"No estamos seguros de si está enfermo o no." Les informó Breda. "Simplemente, no ha venido."

"Estaba a punto de llamarle." Dijo Hawkeye, disparando una ansiosa mirada hacia fuera de la ventana.

Havoc le lanzó una sonrisa tranquila. "No se preocupe tanto, Hawkeye. Me apuesto a que solo está haciendo novillos. No le culparía."

"¿Habéis dicho que el Coronel Adam os trajo?" Preguntó Falman, intrigado. "¿El Alquimista Estatal que escapó de Scar hace unos días?"

Ed bufó, apoyándose en contra de la mesa más cercana. "Si, y hemos tenido que aguantar toda una maldita historia sobre que _maravilloso_ alquimista es y cómo le pateó el culo a Scar desde aquí hasta Drachma. ¿Puedes creer a ese tío? ¡Y entonces va y tiene el descaro de ir e intentar reclutarme bajo _su_ comando! Que imbécil. Como si fuera a menearme hasta allá como… qué, _¿Qué? _¿Por qué está todo el mundo mirándome?"

"Bueno," Dijo Havoc pensativamente. "Creo que estamos sorprendidos. Todos suponíamos que odiabas a Mustang, ¿y de repente no quieres transferirte de su comando?"

Ed comenzó a sentir mucho calor alrededor de su cuello cuando todos los demás asintieron. "¡B-Bueno, y-yo solo no me gustaba lo que ese tipo, Adam, tenía que decir!"

"El Coronel Adam es un comandante muy decente del cual he oído." Comentó Falman. "Tomando en consideración tu antagonismo hacia Mustang, tendría que ser simplemente natural que cualquier otro comandante fuera una mejora…"

"¡Mira, solo es más fácil de esta manera! ¡No es un gran trato, así que–!"

"Edward…"

"_¿QUÉ?"_

Hawkeye le dirigió una mirada reprobatoria, y Ed cerró su boca. "Uh, lo siento. Voy a dejar el informe sobre la mesa del Coronel, ¿de acuerdo?"

Recibió un vago asentimiento y entró en la oficina de Mustang mientras Al se quedaba fuera frotando la barriga de Hayate. Una vez dentro, Ed registró el interior. Era raro estar allí cuando Mustang no estaba. Estaba acostumbrado a verle detrás de la mesa o de pie, al lado de la ventana con las manos a su espalda. Ahora solo había una silla vacía y una vista sin ningún tipo de obstáculo de una ciudad bajo la tormenta. El agua resbalándose hacia abajo por las ventanas le daba a la gris luz un brillo extraño. Dejando la puerta abierta, Ed se adentró más en la habitación y dejó su informe en la mesa. Pero no se fue todavía, jugando con la idea de prepararle alguna broma por haberles dejado tirados a Al y él. Como tal vez manipular la silla de tal manera que se rompiera en cuanto se sentase o…

Nah, mejor no arriesgarse. Mustang era demasiado picón como para tomárselo a bien. Seguramente le recortaría el presupuesto de la investigación. Otra vez. Ed se volteó para irse, pero se paró en cuanto el teléfono empezó a sonar. Sonrió. Tal vez solo una pequeña cosa. Se tiró en la silla de Mustang, puso sus botas llenas de barro sobre su escritorio y contestó al cuarto timbrazo. "Oficina del Coronel Bastardo. Si eres una de las numerosas mujeres que están buscando a cierto culo pomposo que responde al nombre de Roy Mustang…"

"_¿Fullmetal?" _Dijo Mustang, la incredulidad dejándole paso rápidamente al enfado. _"¿Qué demonios haces contestando a mi teléfono?"_

"¡Pero mira tú por dónde, si es el bastardo!" Dijo Ed en un tono de exagerado de sorpresa. "¿Qué problema hay en cogerse un día libre justo el día en el que nos dijiste que nos recogerías? ¡Al y yo casi hemos andado con esta maldita tormenta por tu culpa!"

"_¡Eso no importa! ¿Está la Teniente Hawkeye allá? ¿O alguno de los otros? Necesito que alguno de ellos se ponga al teléfono. ¡_Ahora, _Fullmetal!"_

"¡Podrás hablar con ellos una vez que te haya puesto a parir! ¡Mira, me he puesto al día con un montón de mierda de tu parte y lo mínimo que puedes hacer es darme alguna explicación–!"

"_¡Ed, no hay tiempo!_" Gritó Mustang, sonando casi frenético. _"¡Estoy siendo atacado por Scar!"_

"¿Qué estas siendo _qué_?" Aulló Ed, sus pies golpeando el suelo. Y ahora que estaba escuchando realmente, lo que había tomado por estático era realmente lluvia, lo que significaba que Mustang estaba en alguna cabina telefónica en algún lado. Mustang respiraba pesadamente, casi jadeando, y un siseo de dolor le llego a través de la línea.

"_Joder… estoy sangrando…"_

"Espero que esto no sea ningún tipo de broma enferma, Coronel." Le advirtió Ed. "Quiero decir, dudo mucho que Scar te haya dado tiempo para hacer una llamada antes de volarte los sesos…"

"_Créeme, desearía que fuera una broma."_ Dijo Mustang sin rastro de humor, y otro resuello se le escapó. Sonaba como si realmente estuviera herido. _"Me pilló de camino a la sede. Destruyó el coche. Ni siquiera sé donde estoy ahora… en algún lugar del centro de la ciudad, creo, pero no puede andar muy lejos. Bastardo implacable, ya le daré."_

Ed saltó de la silla, chocando la mano contra el escritorio. "¿Entonces qué demonios haces llamando aquí? ¿No habría sido mejor llamar a la Policía Militar?

"_Escúchame,"_ Dijo Mustang, sus palabras forzadamente tranquilas. "_Dudo que pueda escapar de Scar en estas condiciones, pero aguantaré todo lo que pueda. Necesito refuerzos, y los necesito ahora. ¡Y asegúrate de que es Hawkeye la que los manda! Necesito que sea gente en la que pueda confiar…"_

"¡Vale, vale!" Dijo Ed rápidamente, tratando de ocultar el miedo que se quería asomar en su voz. "Dime donde estas. Estaremos allá tan pronto como–"

"¡No, _Fullmetal_! _Tu y Al os quedareis en los cuarteles, ¿Me entiendes? No quiero que Scar os persiga de nuevo."_

"¡No nos ordenes eso!" Dijo con vehemencia Ed. "¡No voy simplemente a–!"

"_¡Si, lo harás! ¡Por una vez en tu vida, Edward, hazlo justo como yo d– mierda!"_

Cristal rompiéndose y el inconfundible crepitar de la alquimia. Mustang gritó algo más, pero otra explosión ahogó las palabras.

"¡Coronel! _¡Coronel!_"

La línea murió, con el característico y rápido bip-bip que demandaba que colgara el teléfono. Ed lo estrelló contra el escritorio inútilmente, dejando una visible grieta en la madera. _"¡Mierda!"_

"¿Dónde está?"

Miró hacia arriba. Todos los subordinados de Mustang y Al estaban en la puerta de la oficina, y sus expresiones iban desde el miedo hasta la ira, pasando por la confusión. Hawkeye se adelantó un paso, afligida. "Edward, ¿Dónde está?"

"No lo sé." Dijo Ed, volviendo la mirada al teléfono. "En algún lugar del centro. No le dio tiempo a decir nada más antes de…"

Hawkeye se giró sobre los talones. "¡Fuery, pon al jefe de policía al teléfono! Quiero una búsqueda organizada por todo el sector. Havoc, Breda, informad a nuestros superiores y obligadles a tomar medidas. Y Falman, ve a ver si puedes enviar un anuncio de emergencia por los canales de los civiles. ¡Todo el mundo, rápido!"

"Teniente, ¿Cómo podemos ayudar?"

"Tú y Ed quedaos aquí, Alphonse. No quiero que Scar os vuelva a perseguir así que dejadnos esto a nosotros."

Fuery le cogió el teléfono a Ed y marcó un número frenéticamente mientras los otros corrían por la puerta en diferentes direcciones cada uno. Hayate le dio unos golpecitos a Hawkeye en la pierna, inquieto, notando la agitación en la sala. Ed estaba entumecido mientras miraba la ciudad, por primera vez se dio cuenta de cuan _inmenso _era el lugar. Los segundos pasaban, pero podría tomar muchos, muchos minutos para la milicia y la policía juntar sus separadas fuerzas y llevarlas a la calle. Todos, y cada uno de ellos, serian como ratas en un laberinto.

Y si llegaban demasiado tarde…

Aquel pensamiento no le tendría que haber asustado tanto. Por supuesto que Ed se había imaginado que los abandonaría, pero no _de esta manera_. En su mente volvió a los escasos segundos en los que habló con Mustang, deseando haber cerrado el pico y _haber escuchado_ por una vez. Tenía que haber alguna otra pista que les acercara a Mustang. Algo, _lo que fuera._

"¡No, ya te lo he dicho!" Le dijo Fuery a su receptor. "¡No estamos seguros de donde está! Solo sabemos que el Coronel Mustang está siendo atacado por Scar y que necesita refuerzos. ¡_Por supuesto_ que queremos una búsqueda! ¿No te acabo de decir…?"

Hawkeye le hizo una seña con la mano para que le pasara el teléfono. "Aquí la Teniente Primera Hawkeye. Si, entiendo tu reticencia a alertar a la población, pero estoy segura también de que estas al tanto del pasado de Scar. Él puede y pondrá en peligro las vidas de los civiles, y es por eso por lo que tenemos que hacer todo de prisa…"

"No lo entiendo." Dijo Fuery tristemente, pasando una mano por su pelo. "El Coronel ha sido muy cuidadoso desde que Scar apareció. Ha estado cambiando las rutas que usa, y en días como estos siempre estaba acompañado de guardia armada. ¡No entiendo cómo ha podido ser atacado!"

"No es la culpa de nadie." Le aseguró Al. "Solamente tenemos que centrarnos en encontrarle."

"L-Lo sé." Dijo con voz estrangulada. Se sentó en la silla de Mustang abruptamente, meciendo la cabeza entre sus manos. "Es solo que, he estado bajo el comando de Mustang durante mucho tiempo. Años, hasta ahora. No puedo imaginarme bajo las ordenes de cualquier otro si… si él…"

"_Dudo que sigas bajo sus órdenes por mucho tiempo…"_

Las palabras vinieron a su cabeza como si de un sueño se tratase, y Ed aguantó la respiración mientras adquirían un nuevo significado. Y entonces recordó algo que Mustang dijo. _Necesito que sea gente en la que pueda confiar…._ Maldita sea, ¿Cómo pudo ser tan_ estúpido_? Mustang no solo se enfrentaba a amenazas de fuera de la milicia, si no de dentro también.

"¿Quién se suponía que le tenía que escoltar hoy?"

Fuery le miró sin comprender hasta que Ed repitió. "¡Dime! ¿Quiénes eran? ¿Bajo qué mando estaban?"

"Uh," Titubeó Fuery. "Creo… creo que eran los Tenientes Trenton y Jacobs. El Coronel Adam es su superior directo."

"El Alquimista de las Tormentas." Siseó Ed, apretando los puños. "Ese _cabrón…"_

"Hermano, qué… ¡eh, espera! ¿Adónde vas?"

"¡Espera, Edward! Espera– ¡tú también no, Al!"

Todas sus voces se desvanecieron en la insignificancia mientras Ed se lanzaba fuera de la oficina y volvía sobre sus pasos escaleras abajo hasta las puertas delanteras. Acosó a las secretarias para sonsacarles la ubicación de Adam y la menos intimidada le dijo que el Coronel se acababa de ir para llevar a cabo su investigación. Ed pudo oír a ambos, Fuery y Al, llamándole a la vez que irrumpía a través de las puertas y salía como un vendaval, sacudiendo su cabeza de un lado para otro. Adam no se había largado todavía. Estaba cruzando el patio que estaba de camino a su coche, con otro soldado como acompañante. Ed les alcanzó en la curva y agarró a Adam rudamente, estrellándolo contra el coche. El paraguas de Adam se chocó contra el suelo mientras el soldado chillaba alarmado. "¡Señor–!"

"¿Qué has hecho?" Gruñó Ed. "¿A qué cojones estás jugando?"

"Estoy seguro de que no se de qué me estás hablando." Dijo Adam firmemente, su propia sorpresa desapareciendo cuando se dio cuenta de quién era su atacante. "Debería estar preguntando qué _está _haciendo, pegando a un oficial superior de esta manera. ¿No sabe cuál es el mínimo tiempo en la cárcel y posible fusilamiento?"

"¡Eso me importa una mierda! ¡Tus soldados eran los que estaban escoltando a Mustang hoy! ¿Dónde están ahora mientras él está peleando por su vida contra Scar? _¿Dónde están?_"

El otro soldado palideció. "Oh Dios… Jacobs, Trenton…"

Los labios de Adam se estiraron en lo que podría ser ofensa, pero sus ojos se giraron brevemente hacia su subordinado como los de los pocos civiles que estaban contemplando el espectáculo. "La incompetencia de mis subordinados es… lamentable. Pero eso _no_ te da el derecho de–"

"Ed, ¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo?" Gritó Al, tirando de él. "¡No puedes ir por ahí atacando a gente sin una buena razón!"

"_¿Sin una buena razón?_" Gruñó Ed, revolviéndose en sus brazos. "¿Cómo crees que escapó _realmente_ de Scar aquella noche? ¡Él vendió a Mustang para salvar su propio culo! ¿Qué te hace pensar que mereces vivir más que él?"

"Teniente, mi paraguas." Dijo Adam, asestando una severa mirada cuando el soldado fue lento en responder. Agarró su abrigo y se volvió hacia Ed con un poco más de compostura. "Estaba estacionado en el oeste durante la guerra Ishvalí. Scar no tiene nada en contra mío. En lo que a mí respecta, Mustang se ganó esto. Debería estar menos preocupado sobre él y más preocupado sobre dónde acabará _usted_ cuando todo esto acabe."

El corazón de Ed se volvió de piedra. "¿Así que de eso iba lo del coche? Toda esa charla sobre como estaría mejor si tú fueras mi superior…"

Adam le dio una leve, mortal sonrisa. "Mi oferta no se ve tan descabellada ahora, ¿verdad?"

El agarre de Al se volvió dolorosamente apretado antes de que desapareciera. Era su silencioso permiso para darle una paliza a la mierda viviente que era Adam, pero Ed estaba congelado en el sitio, inundado por la tempestad de sus emociones. Cuando se unió a la milicia, sabía de manera abstracta que había otros candidatos esperando a tener bajo su ala al recién descubierto prodigio. Mustang obtuvo exclusividad por ser el primero en reclutarle, pero eso no detuvo a todo el mundo de maldecir al coronel por su buena fortuna. Gracias a Ed, su reputación había crecido, de la misma manera que el blanco de su espalda.

Y muchas veces – muchísimas veces – tanto él como Al volverían de sus búsquedas de la Piedra y oirían de segunda mano sobre algún atentado contra la vida de Mustang. Pero siempre había pasado ya para cuando lo escuchaban y Mustang hacía como si no pasara nada. Ed nunca se preguntó que pasaría si alguno de esos atentados se volvían realidad.

_¿Y entonces eso dónde os dejara a ti y a tu hermano? ¿Para quién trabajareis entonces?_

"¡Ed, Al!"

Un jadeante Fuery se acercó a ellos a toda prisa con Hayate sobre sus talones. El perro hizo un sprint extra hasta que se vio trotando a los pies de Ed, con la lengua colgando felizmente mientras sus patas salpicaban en los charcos. Ed se quedó mirando a los inocentes ojos marrones, rememorando con viveza el día en el que Hawkeye adoptó al perro. Exactamente el mismo día en el que él y Mustang tuvieron la evaluación de combate, en la cual el Coronel le dio una buena patada en el culo solo para darse media vuelta y ayudarle a levantarse. No importaba lo mucho que lo había intentado, Ed nunca entendió a aquel hombre. Y dudaba de que alguna vez lo hiciera.

Y en algún momento, dejó de importar. Porque la confianza no siempre requiere entenderse.

"¿Y bien, Fullmetal?"

Ed le miró a Adam resueltamente. "Si Mustang muere hoy," Juró. "la primera cosa que verás mañana será mi carta de renuncia en tu escritorio."

Corrió antes de que pudiera siquiera vislumbrar el desagrado en la cara de Adam, pateando la calle mientras él y Al y Hayate dejaban a un cada vez más desesperado Fuery atrás. Dos manzanas mas allá de la sede central, Al le empujó en contra de las sombras de los edificios donde Ed estaba apoyado recuperando el aliento. Hayate se sacudió con fuerza, empapando sus pies.

"No podemos ir tras él." Dijo Al sin dar lugar a discusiones. "¿Lo sabes, verdad? ¡No olvides con qué facilidad nos derrotó Scar la ultima vez!"

"¡No me importa, voy a seguir intentándolo!" Le dijo Ed. "Mustang no puede usar su alquimia cuando el tiempo está así. Necesita ayuda _ahora_."

"Pero la milicia–"

"¡A la milicia le tomará una eternidad ponerse en marcha! Cuando Scar vino tras nosotros la ultima vez, ¿Puedes imaginarte que habría pasado si Mustang se habría sentado por allá y habría esperado a que la burocracia se pusiera en marcha?"

Parecía que Al quisiera contradecirle, pero al final desistió. "Vale, pero necesitamos un plan. De cualquier otra manera, te encerraré en mi armadura."

Ed disparó una débil sonrisa y se enderezó. "Mustang dijo que estaba en el centro. Que fue atacado mientras venia a la sede. Si hubiéramos sido nosotros… si hubiéramos estado en aquella situación, ¿Qué habríamos hecho? ¿A dónde habríamos ido?"

"Si estaríamos cerca de la sede, me habría encaminado hacia allá lo primero." Respondió Al de forma práctica. "Ahora sí, si no podría llegar o estaría demasiado lejos… entonces trataría de alejarme lo máximo de los civiles. Buscaría una zona poco poblada para defender mi posición. ¿Hay algún lugar así en el centro?"

"Lo hay." Dijo Ed, inspirado. "¡El rio está en el centro, y el distrito de los almacenes también! Con toda esta lluvia estoy seguro de que no habrá nadie por allá por culpa de las inundaciones. ¡Es un sitio por el cual empezar, al menos! "

Abandonaron el cobijo y se largaron de nuevo, y Hayate les siguió con un solo débil gimoteo de resignación. Diez minutos más tarde ya estaban esprintando ante de tiendas y restaurantes, y preguntaron en cada puerta a ver si había alguien visto a un soldado y una persona con una cicatriz en la cara hacia poco, uno persiguiendo al otro, dejando posiblemente un rastro de destrucción a su paso. Todos negaron haber visto nada, y Ed hervía de ira hasta que se dio cuenta de que _claro_ que nadie había visto nada. La gente se quedaba en casa en días como estos y cualquiera de las explosiones alquímicas podrían ser fácilmente confundidas con truenos.

Por lo menos, tenían una pista. Un librero había escuchado gritos y lo que parecía un accidente de coche en la calle de al lado. Cuando fueron a investigar, se encontraron con unos cuantos civiles sorprendidos circulando ante un destrozado vehículo militar. Unas rápidas preguntas les revelaron lo que había pasado. Al parecer, el coche estaba estacionado ante un café cuando fue estallado por un extraño hombre. Un soldado de pelo negro consiguió salir de los escombros y huyó por una calle lateral, y nadie sabía nada de los subordinados de Adam. Ed se encaminó en la dirección indicada, siempre hacia el rio. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que emergieran del refugio que formaban los edificios y fueron recompensados por una línea de almacenes, justo delante.

"Hermano." Dijo Al en voz baja, señalando a algo.

Ed miró y se sintió enfermo. Justo en la calle que estaba más abajo estaba la señal que estaban buscando. Inmensas grietas separaban el asfalto como si un terremoto habría sacudido la tierra, y una cabina de teléfono estaba destrozada. Algunos charcos estaban teñidos de rojo. Hayate olfateó los charcos curioso, pero tanto Ed como Al se quedaron paralizados al ver uno de los almacenes. Una puerta parecía que había sido aplastada hacia adentro. Los fuegos fatuos que formaban los ojos de Al estaban brillando de puro miedo y temor, mientras se deslizaron dentro del almacén y miraron a través de la penumbra. Cajas que alguna vez estuvieron apiladas cerca del centro del almacén, ahora estaban abiertas por las paredes, desparramando los productos alimenticios que contuvieron por el hormigón. Gran parte del suelo estaba rociado de harina, y Ed respiró fuertemente cuando vislumbró dos pares de blancas huellas que se dirigían a una segunda puerta en el otro lado del almacén.

"Estuvieron aquí." Ed respiró. "Joder. Diría que sigamos los pasos, pero la lluvia…"

"¡Ed!"

Al se arrodilló en la harina, rebuscando en ella hasta que encontró uno de los guantes ignífugos del Coronel. Ed rebuscó más en la harina de los alrededores, revelando un círculo de transmutación incompleto con lo que parecía ser sangre.

"Ha tenido que venir aquí y haber intentado secar sus guantes." Dijo Al sombríamente. "Pero tal vez no haya tenido tiempo suficiente."

"La próxima vez que le vea, le compraré un mechero." Murmuró Ed vengativamente.

Hayate gimió y olfateó el guante que sostenía Al. Al miró el guante, y después al perro. "¡Hayate!" Exclamó. "¡Tal vez él pueda rastrear al Coronel con su olfato!"

La esperanza resurgió en Ed, pero fue rápidamente y brutalmente sofocada. "Al, no tenemos ni idea de si Hayate es capaz de hacer eso. Y aparte, ¡Está diluviando ahí afuera!"

"Pero si han estado aquí hace solo unos minutos, su olor todavía tiene que poder seguirse." Replicó Al. "Además, ya has visto a la Teniente Hawkeye entrenándole. No hay manera de que se haya saltado algo tan útil. Aquí…"

Al sacudió el guante delante de la nariz del perro. "¡Encuentra al Coronel, chico! ¡Vamos, encuéntralo!"

Pero el perro no dio signos de intentar olerlo siquiera, con la cabeza inclinada a un lado en una despreocupada incomprensión a la vez que golpeaba el suelo con la cola. "Venga Hayate." Imploró la armadura.

"_¡Siéntate!_" Ordenó Ed. Hayate se sentó, con la cabeza en alto y las orejas erguidas hacia él.

"¡Es más bien así! Hawkeye suele usar comandos de una sola palabra como esta. ¡Solo tenemos que encontrar la palabra correcta!"

"De acuerdo." Dijo Al, conforme. "Uh, ¡_Busca_! ¡Hayate, busca!"

"¡Persigue!" Gritó Ed. "¡Sigue! ¡Encuentra y destruye!"

"¡Rastrea-! ¡wow!"

Hayate se levanto de un salto y le dio al guante que estaba en la mano de Al un exhaustivo olisqueo, Ed observó conteniendo el aire como el perro daba pequeños círculos en la harina hasta que la nariz se le quedó blanca. Estornudó fuertemente, creando una pequeña nube, y se paró cuando encontró la sangre. Esta vez el ladrido fue de triunfo, y se abalanzó hacia la puerta donde las huellas llegaban.

"¡Si, lo tenemos!" Chilló Ed con entusiasmo. "¡Vamos, Al!"

Hayate les llevó por un camino tortuoso a los alrededores de los almacenes, parándose cada cierto tiempo para volver a captar el olor de nuevo. Cuanto más lejos les llevaba, más signos veían que les indicaban que iban por el buen camino. Vidrios de ventanas ensuciando las calles, alguna grieta ocasional en el suelo o edificios, y cada pocos pasos pequeñas gotas de sangre. Ed sospechaba que era eso lo que realmente seguía Hayate. En su garganta se formó un nudo. Habían pasado aproximadamente quince minutos desde la llamada telefónica, y cada momento que pasaba aumentaba las posibilidades de que Mustang estuviera…

Pero entonces escucharon agua correr y sonidos de lucha. Los almacenes se abrieron paso a ambos lados y de repente estaban a la orilla del rio. Las grises aguas estaban entrecortadas y casi desbordando los muelles que estaban al lado. Ningún barco se había aventurado con esa tormenta.

Y abajo, en uno de esos muelles estaban dos personas, un soldado acorralado por un Ishvali. Mustang lo estaba dando todo por defenderse, pero incluso Ed podría decir que estaba al límite de sus fuerzas. En los preciosos segundos que les tomo a él y a Al llegar al muelle, Scar le dio una brutal patada en el abdomen seguida de un golpe tan fuerte que le envió volando por allá. Mustang acabó tirado en el suelo y se quedó así mientras Scar avanzaba hasta el coronel caído, cojeando de un tobillo torcido. Sus gafas de sol se perdieron en algún momento, y su chaqueta estaba chamuscada en algunos lugares. Mustang no cayó sin luchar.

Ed y el perro de Hawkeye llegaron al muelle los primeros. Esta vez no tuvo ningún problema con la orden. _"¡Ataca, Hayate!"_

Hayate se precipitó hacia delante y saltó, mordiendo fuertemente el brazo derecho de Scar. Gruñendo por el inesperado ataque, Scar le agarró por la piel del cuello y lanzó al perro. Hayate terminó en el rio con un gemido sorprendido y las corrientes de agua arrastrándole. Ed hizo una mueca ante el pensamiento de tener que explicarle eso a Hawkeye, pero se mantuvo centrado en los dos hombres que tenía delante. Y se le ocurrió que esto era una inversión exacta de lo ocurrido la última vez en la que se enfrentó a Scar. La mirada enfurecida de Mustang en aquel entonces encajaba perfectamente con la furia que corría por Ed ahora.

"No tendrías que haberte entrometido en esto, Fullmetal." Dijo Scar, agarrándose el brazo donde los dientes de Hayate habían rasgado la piel. Ed se preguntó por un momento si la matriz se habría desgastado lo suficiente como para deshacer su capacidad destructiva, pero probablemente sería mejor no forzar su suerte.

"Deja al Coronel Mustang irse." Dijo Al, su voz baja e implacable. "¡No te ha hecho nada!"

Scar caminó alrededor de ellos, con los ojos brillando. "¡Lo sabéis tan bien como yo, él fue el peor de todos! Arrasó aldeas enteras en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, con su alquimia. Solo imagina que una de esas aldeas era la tuya. ¿Le podrías perdonar entonces?"

"¡No es como si él _quisiera_ hacerlo!" Contrarrestó Al con una rápida mirada a su hermano. "No sabes las circunstancias, ninguno de nosotros las sabemos. ¡Los únicos a los que culpar son las personas que ordenaron la guerra en un primer momento, no las personas que no tuvieron opción!"

Ed asintió. Había escuchado muchas cosas de la guerra, de los golpes bajos que le hicieron ganar a Mustang tanto respeto como miedo. Era una terrible visión construida sobre odio y prejuicio, y ninguna de ellas encajaba con el hombre que Ed conocía. El coronel que solamente chamuscó al terrorista que intentó asesinarle en una estación de tren llena de gente, aquel que se salía de su camino cada día para proteger a todos y cada uno de sus soldados.

El hombre que empujó a Ed fuera de su oscuro abismo y le ofreció su mayor deseo – salvar a su hermano de su propio error. Y ahora Ed entendía las cosas un poco mejor. Mustang tal vez fuera un imbécil a veces, pero como Ed, pero él no tenía opción a la hora de ser un perro de los militares. Ed podía criticar a su superior por muchas cosas, pero no por esta. Nunca por esta.

"Me decepcionáis, los dos." Dijo Scar en voz baja. "Es vuestra oportunidad, ¿No lo veis? Con su muerte, podéis ser libres."

"¿De qué, de la milicia?" Se mofó Ed. "No me dejaran irme tan fácilmente."

"No, no de la milicia." Escupió Scar, señalando a Mustang. "De _él_. Fue él quien te atrajo a la milicia, Fullmetal. Te ha cejado tanto que has arriesgado tanto tu vida como la de tu hermano para salvarle. ¿Y para qué? ¡Quítate la venda de los ojos! ¡Él es como los demás, no le importas _nada_!"

"¿Por qué todo el mundo _dice_ eso?" Murmuró Ed, irritado. "¡Solo porque no nos gustemos mucho mutuamente no quiere decir que nos queramos ver muertos! ¡No sabes nada de él, o sobre mí!"

"¡Sea lo que sea lo que ves en él es falso! ¡No es ni tu maestro, ni tu padre…!"

"_¡Él es lo más cercano a uno que podré tener jamás!"_

Ed casi se muerde la lengua cuando las palabras fluyeron de su boca. Pudo jurar que escuchó a Al sonreír detrás suyo. Scar no dijo ni una palabra mientras la sorpresa revoloteaba a través de sus ojos. A sus pies, Mustang no se movió, pero el corazón de Ed dio un vuelco cuando se dio cuenta de que los ojos del Coronel estaban abiertos y mirándole aturdidos. Su respiración era entrecortada, con doloridos jadeos, y del superficial corte que cruzaba su cara manaba sangre que goteaba a través de las tablas de madera para perderse en el agitado rio.

Sus labios se movieron, y sus palabras apenas se escucharon. "E-Ed… Al…"

Pareció que Scar se despertó del que fuera el trance en el que había entrado. Observó a los hermanos solemnemente. "Fullmetal. Si esas palabras han sido dichas con verdad, entonces… lo siento."

Se precipitó sobre Mustang, con el brazo extendido. Ed saltó hacia delante con un grito ahogado, chocando las manos, pero estaba demasiado lejos. Nunca llegaría a tiempo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Gracias por comentar, por los alerts y favoritos! ^^ Y gracias tambien a Bookwrm****389** **por dejarme partir el fic en 4 partes. Si sabeis ingles os recomiendo leer sus fics.(Recordad que esto es una traduccion)  
><strong>

**Karu-suna:** Si te parece que es emocionante como van acabando los capitulos tengo tooda la culpa. He decidido cortar en lo mas interesante en este capitulo, asi que atenta!

**ValentinaPhantomhive: **Gracias por el review! Es agradable saber que alguien lee mis historias, y mas aun si ya te habias leido el fic en ingles. Y en lo que respecta a Adams... ¡esta noche el fuego ardera de lo lindo! ¡Hahaha!

**Andyhaikufma: **Uh! No le robes el Coronel a Riza si no quieres acabar como un colador! Y si, Ed se puso en modo "jefazo" solo para fastidiar a Roy. :P Aunque despues apareciera Adams con ganas de fastidiar. Al menos todo esto sirvio para sacar unas cuantas frases accidentales de parte de Ed. Gracias por el review!

**Ankarin:** Gracias por el review! Sobre cada cuanto actualizare... no se, supongo cada tres dias o cuatro, depende de como este de tiempo.

**Bell-Star:** ¡No es momento de pararse a ver las nubeees! Creo que todos coincidimos con lo de Hayate, este perro es la bomba. "Persigue y destruye!" Gracias por el review!

* * *

><p>"<em>¡AL, RETROCEDE!" <em> Gritó Ed y presionó sus manos en el muelle. No había tiempo para una transmutación completa. Solamente destruyó los soportes del muelle y envió a Scar, Mustang y a sí mismo a las turbias aguas del rio. El frío le atenaza como si de una serpiente se tratase, y él pataleaba instintivamente mientras sus Automail le arrastraban mar adentro. Golpeó el fondo y ambos pies se hundieron en el lodo, donde se quedó cual alga humana. Ed escaneó su alrededor. Tenía que encontrar a Mustang y llevarle a la superficie de alguna manera, pero la corriente era fuerte y no podía ver ni una maldita cosa. Por lo que sabía, los otros dos hombres deberían estar ya rio abajo.

Algo le agarró de la capucha y tiró de él hacia arriba. Ed se giró y el terror le golpeó cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba viendo una figura amarilla y marrón, no una azul y negra. Arremetió en su contra, pero el agua le ralentizaba demasiado. La mano derecha de Scar se estampó sobre su cara. Ed no tuvo manera de saber de quién fue el nombre que gritó, si el de su hermano o el de su superior, antes de que la transmutación le golpeara. Sintió el incremento de poder claramente en sus huesos, y fue como si su cara habría sido golpeada con una maza. El dolor le dejó aturdido por un breve instante, su cuerpo súbitamente debilitado, su mente en un estupor mareante, deslizándose cada vez más y más lejos…

Una oscura figura se abalanzó sobre Scar y le tiró lejos de Ed. Forcejearon, se separaron y uno de ellos se dirigió rápidamente a la superficie. El otro se hundió abajo y enganchó sus brazos alrededor de Ed. Algo se clavaba en sus mejillas mientras Mustang trataba de elevarle solo para que sus Automails tiraran de ellos para abajo. En un buen día y con mucho esfuerzo, podría haberlo conseguido, pero herido y vestido no tenía ninguna oportunidad.

_Me va a abandonar. Tiene que hacerlo, no hay otra opción. No nos puede salvar a los dos y lo sabe…_

Sin soltarle, Mustang se quitó la chaqueta y la agarró con una mano. La mano que todavía llevaba un guante blanco. La prenda ignición no crearía ninguna chispa bajo el agua, pero la matriz no estaba rota. El agua a su alrededor se deconstruyó, el hidrogeno infló la chaqueta como un globo y les elevó. Mustang jadeó cuando irrumpieron la superficie y se sacudió el agua de los ojos, apoderándose de un trozo de madera que flotaba por allí mientras eran arrastrados ola tras ola. Tras unos caóticos segundos se abalanzó sobre la orilla más cercana y se arrastró junto a Ed fuera del rio. En un primer momento, simplemente se quedaron ahí tumbados, Ed tirado a su lado mientras Mustang cortaba el agua que estaba detrás de ellos, con una mano todavía alrededor de su cintura. Ed se vio deleitado con el panorama de la tierra húmeda y charcos teñidos de rojo gracias a la sangre que estaba escurriéndose por su nariz y su boca.

_Estoy… ¿vivo?_

Oyó un ruido detrás de él que sonaba como un resuello ahogado. O un sollozo. El brazo que estaba a su alrededor se contrajo y se apretó por un segundo. Mustang ubicó su cara en la parte de atrás del cuello de Ed, temblando de algo más que frio. "¿Por qué me seguisteis? ¿_Por qué,_ Ed? Nunca te lo _pedí._ Y-Yo nunca…"

Se le ocurrió que tal vez le tendría que decir a Mustang que no estaba muerto. Ed tragó sangre y trató de hablar, pero en vez de ello, acabó tosiendo. Mustang jadeó, y le dio la vuelta sobre la espalda. "¿Edward?"

Ed pestañeó lentamente ante la asombrada cara que se cernía sobre él y gimió. "Me duele la cara…"

"Tu mandíbula está rota," Dijo Mustang temblorosamente, tanteando cuidadosamente con los dedos. Se detuvo cuando Ed siseó. "Y tu nariz… Pero… ¿Qué _cojones_? En el rio, parecía que… ¡Deberías estar muerto!"

Ed se enderezó, e hizo una mueca de dolor cuando sintió la deformación de su nariz. "La transmutación no funcionó del todo." Murmuró. "La matriz estaba desgastada."

"¿Qué la desgastó?"

"Hayate. Le mordió."

Mustang pestañeó unas cuantas veces mientras asimilaba esto. Y entonces resopló en incredulidad. "¿He mencionado ya que _amo_ a los perros? Espera, no te muevas."

"¿Qué estás…? ¡Oye!"

Mustang puso sus pulgares a ambos lados de la nariz del rubio y empujó los huesos hasta que se alinearon de nuevo. Un abrasador dolor le atravesó entre los ojos, y Ed aulló. "¡Mustang, _imbécil_! ¡Eso duele!"

"Tuve la impresión de que podrías soportar el dolor." Dijo Mustnag sin remordimientos. Volteó la cabeza de Ed para poder examinar su obra. "Era mejor hacerlo así y evitar que se curara mal. ¿Puedes respirar?"

"Estoy_ bien_." Masculló Es y se levantó, quitándose la sangre de la cara con la manga. No era verdad ni por asomo. Su mandíbula todavía le dolía horrendamente y sus dientes no estaban muy bien alineados. Tenía suerte de poder hablar, aunque estuviera arrastrando las palabras. "Solo vámonos antes de que Scar nos encuentre."

"…De acuerdo." Respondió Mustang. Comenzó a levantarse y gruñó, presionando su pecho con una mano. Ante la desconcertada mirada de Ed, negó con la cabeza. "Son solo mis costillas. El último golpe… no fue exactamente una palmadita cariñosa."

Al principio Ed se quedó inmóvil, indeciso. Después suspiró y pasó uno de los brazos de Mustang por encima de sus hombros. El moreno se apoyó en él un poco más firmemente agradeciéndoselo en un murmullo, y juntos se alejaron cojeando de la orilla del rio. La lluvia comenzó a cesar, aunque las nubes se mantuvieron espesas, encapotando el cielo, y sus zapatos aplastaron la tierra húmeda mientras caminaban. Ed se sorprendió cuando vio una franja de hierba alta que les llegaba a las rodillas y una cerca de alambre bordeando el camino. Más allá se encontraba una campa abierta con edificios al final. Aquí y allá se ubicaban unos cuantos generadores y postes de apoyo de las líneas eléctricas que suministraban electricidad a Ciudad del Este. Los almacenes y los muelles estaban mucho más arriba, en una curva del rio.

"¿Puedes ver a Al en algún sitio?" Preguntó un preocupado Ed.

"Tendrá que encontrarnos por su cuenta." Dijo Mustang y levantó una mano previniendo protestas. "Ed, no es seguro quedarse en campo abierto ahora. Si tu hermano tiene algo de sentido común, nos buscará y no hará nada que pueda provocar a Scar."

No había mucho que pudiera hacer Ed para contradecir aquello. Pero tras un momento apoyó a Mustang contra la valla y se quitó el abrigo, atándolo por las mangas a la derecha de una puerta en la que ponía "_Prohibido el paso"._ Ignorando eso por completo, Ed transmutó la cerradura de la puerta y la abrió antes de volver con su deber de ser el bastón de Mustang. La capa se agitó débilmente mientras entraban en el recinto, una bandera de colores brillantes en un mundo gris, y que con un poco de suerte le ayudaría a Al a localizarlos.

"Tendríamos que haber dado un rodeo." Replicó Mustang. "Ed, ¿_Por qué _vinisteis Al y tu tras mí? Podríamos haber acabado los tres muertos, espero que ya lo supieras."

"¡Tú serias el que estaría muerto ahora si no habríamos venido!" Explotó Ed, tensándose. "Seguramente la milicia está todavía vadeando a la burocracia, y no me iba a quedar ahí parado después de lo que Adams dijo…"

Mustang se paró mirándole duramente. "¿Adams? ¿Qué quería él de ti?"

Ed dudó ante la manera en la que la voz de Mustang bajaba de tono peligrosamente. "Pensé… pensé que tu destino ya estaba escrito," Dijo en voz baja, evitando la pregunta. "Adam lo hizo sonar como… como si esperase que algo te pasara. No pensé en ello hasta que llamaste, y me di cuenta de que eran _sus_ hombres los que se suponía que debían escoltarte."

"Así que estaba en lo correcto," Dijo Mustang, mirando fijamente el suelo. "Fui muy descuidado. Les permití parar el coche para poder tomarse un café, solo que nunca volvieron. Y entonces Scar salió de la nada. Como si… como si estuviera es-esperándome… Ed, necesito pararme un minuto."

Ed se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que la respiración del coronel se había vuelto más laboriosa y rápidamente le tumbó en el suelo. Mustang apoyó una de las manos en el suelo mientras rodeaba con el otro brazo su pecho, respirando lenta y cuidadosamente. Solamente habían recorrido un tercio del terreno y todavía quedaba mucho camino a la vista. Ed estudió su localización, inquieto antes de dejarse caer pesadamente al lado de Mustang con las piernas cruzadas. Estaba ansioso por ponerse a salvo, pero a la vez estaba preocupado por forzar demasiado duramente a Mustang.

"Me pregunto cuanta información tuvo que dar Adams para que le perdonara la vida." Dijo Mustang fríamente. "Podría haber otros alquimistas en peligro. Fue una decisión astuta, sin embargo, hacer que Scar eliminase a uno de sus rivales por él. Si todo esto habría acabado como lo planeó, no habría habido manera de incriminar a Adams."

"No habría salido como lo planeó no importa cuántas veces lo intentase." Masculló Ed, apretando la mandíbula. "_Nunca._"

"¿…Por qué tengo la sensación de que estamos hablando de cosas completamente diferentes?"

Ed agachó la cabeza, tirando de los tallos de la hierba de mal humor. "Cuando Adam nos habló a mí y a Al… dijo algunas cosas."

"¿Cosas como…?"

"Quería que trabajase para él en vez de para ti." Admitió Ed, e incluso él se sintió sorprendido por el fino hilo de vergüenza que había en su tono.

"Oh, Ed." Dijo Mustang, y se inclinó para cogerle del brazo. "Piensas que es tu culpa, ¿verdad? Si Adams te hubiese querido a tí y solo a tí, hay docenas de maneras de lograrlo sin llegar a esos extremos. Esto ha ocurrido porque soy una amenaza para él. Tu eres solo… un bonus."

"¡Sin embargo, no es la primera vez!" Dijo bruscamente Ed. "Ha habido más gente que ha intentado convencerme de que con ellos estaría mejor. Hasta ahora solo han sido conversaciones, pero si vas a acabar herido por ello–"

"¿Te crees que no sabía en qué me estaba metiendo?" Demandó Mustang. Más suavemente, añadió. "He estado en peligro desde que me puse este uniforme, y comprendo perfectamente que crecerá con el tiempo. No es nada que tú hayas causado."

"Es solo que… yo y Al somos normalmente los que estamos en peligro." Dijo Ed abatido, todavía no muy convencido. "No me gusta pensar que eres tú."

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Mustang, su sonrisa de repente triste. "¿Por qué soy lo más cercano que tienes a un padre?"

Tomo un momento que las palabras hicieran efecto, y cuando lo hicieron Ed sintió que la cara se le calentaba. "Se suponía que tú no deberías haber escuchado eso." Dijo fríamente.

"Ed, estaba _justo ahí_."

"¡Solo lo dije para que Scar te dejara ir!"

"Pero sonabas tan _sensible _y _sincero_." Dijo Mustang excesivamente confiado, con los ojos oscuros brillando de alegria. "En verdad Fullmetal, solo estaba tocado."

Ed se puso en pie, temblando de arriba debajo de rabia y humillación. "¿Sabes qué? Puedes andar tú solito de ahora en adelante."

"Oh vamos, no seas tan picón." Le llamó Mustang. Pero cuando no recibió ninguna respuesta a la burla, se puso en pie y le siguió. "Edward, espera un segundo. Está bien que hablemos de esto…"

"¡No hay nada de qué hablar!" Gritó Ed girándose. "¡_No_ necesito un padre, y definitivamente no necesito que lo seas _tú_! Serias un padre horrible de todas formas, así que ¿Por qué no podemos quedarnos con lo que tenemos ahora y conformarnos con ello?"

Otra broma habría sido más fácil de afrontar. Una respuesta ingeniosa, una réplica arrolladora… _eso_ podría haberlo afrontado. Ed odió absolutamente la manera en la que Mustang detuvo su marcha sin siquiera un trazo de sonrisa. Es más, se le veía confundido y un poco herido, muy distinto a su habitual ser despreocupado. La mano que había levantado en una medio suplica cayó a su costado y le dejó paso a una fría máscara.

"Muy bien, Fullmetal." Dijo Mustang en un tono completamente cortés. "Si es lo que quieres, seguiré siendo el bastardo que quieres que sea. Y estás libre de seguir siendo el mocoso al que veo cuando te miro."

Había algo muy decisivo en aquellas palabras. Algo que provocó que las tripas de Ed le dolieran ante la sensación de una pérdida inexplicable. Lejos de quedarse e intentar comprenderlo, miró a lo lejos y vislumbró movimiento en las sombras de los edificios. "¡Mira, he visto a alguien! _¡Hey!_ ¡Eh tú, el de allá! ¡Necesitamos que nos eches una mano!"

Fuera lo que fuera estaba quieto, pero aunque Ed fuera positivo ante el descubrimiento, la persona no hizo ademán de responder o acercarse. Ed comenzó a correr hacia ello y exclamó de dolor ante el repentino dolor que le sacudió las articulaciones de acero. Su rodilla izquierda se dobló, y apretó la mano sobre su hombro derecho. Sus AutoMails estaban… hormigueando. No, no era correcto porque el dolor era agudo y punzante. No se parecía en absoluto a los dolores que sentía cuando la presión era baja.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" Dijo Mustang cuando le alcanzó. "¿Es tu AutoMail? ¿Se dañó cuando Scar te atacó?"

Ed negó y sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando se dio cuenta de que el pelo de Mustang estaba erizado y que algunos pelos estaban apuntando al cielo. Un murmullo sordo sobre sus cabezas fue la única advertencia, y gritó en alarma y empujó a Mustang justo a tiempo. Con un sonido parecido a un metal chirriante, un rayo golpeó la valla del perímetro con tanta fuerza que el metal se ennegreció y se derritió. Los oídos de Ed zumbaron, y Mustang estaba igualmente sorprendido mientras se miraron el uno al otro. Ed rió temblorosamente. "H-ha estado cerca…"

Las palabras apenas habían salido de su boca cuando Ed se dio cuenta de los flashes blanco-azulados que iluminaban a la persona que había llamado. Brillantes parpadeos recorrieron las oscuras nubes, y dos rayos más golpearon un transformador cercano, el cual arrojó chispas y pronto comenzó a arder, provocando apagones en los edificios. El hedor del ozono era sofocante, y Ed gimió cuando el cosquilleo de sus miembros se hizo casi insoportable.

Mustang maldijo. "¡Es Storming*! ¡Ese _bastardo_, está tratando de matarnos!"

"_¿Qué?_ ¿Cómo lo puedes saber?"

"No ha habido ni un rayo o trueno desde que la tormenta a comenzado. Y es demasiado regular, demasiado centrado. ¡No debería venir hacia nosotros como si tuviese mente propia!"

Los pelos del brazo de Ed se erizaron, y cerró los ojos para protegerse la vista cuando dos atronadores golpes más chocaron a no más de treinta metros de ellos, dejando vívidas imágenes de ellos en sus parpados. Los segundos siguientes pasaron sin ningún tipo de ataque, y se atrevieron a alzar sus cabezas. Mustang comenzó a levantarse solo para tener a Ed tirando de él hacia abajo. "¡Espera, no te muevas!"

"¡Ahora es muestra oportunidad! ¡Cuánto más estemos aquí, más probabilidades habrá de que nos golpee!"

"¡No necesita golpearnos para matarnos!" Dijo Ed en voz alta. "Joder, ¿te llamas a ti mismo alquimista y no sabes acerca del gradiente de voltaje?"

Mustang le dio una mirada en blanco. "¿Acerca de qué?"

Ed señaló al humeante suelo no lejos de ellos. "Cuando un rayo golpea el suelo, envía una carga a través de la tierra que se extiende hacia afuera desde donde a caído. Es como…. Como una batería gigante. Todo lo que se necesita es que nuestros pies toquen el suelo en lugares con gradientes diferentes – uno positivo y otro negativo – y entonces _nosotros_ somos la batería.

Mustang reflexionó sobre ello por un momento. "¿Me estás diciendo que en cuanto demos un solo paso…?"

Ed asintió sombríamente. "Él probablemente esté usando el mismo principio para atraer al rayo al lugar. Creando una carga en el suelo para atraer a la que está en el cielo. Lo único que empaña su exactitud es la distancia."

Un intenso estruendo hizo que ambos flaqueasen, pero por el momento las nubes estaban inactivas. Mustang maldijo de nuevo, tratando de no moverse más de lo necesario. "Has dicho que solo pasa si estamos en el lugar equivocado cuando el rayo cae. ¿Hay alguna manera de evitarlo?"

"No estoy seguro," Dijo Ed nervioso, con un ojo puesto en las nubes. "Supongo… supongo que podría transmutar todo el campo e igualar la carga por todo el suelo, pero eso solo duraría hasta el próximo ataque. Es eso o…"

"O podrías transmutar la suela de nuestros zapatos en goma."

Ed se paró en seco con la boca abierta, mortificado porque una solución tan simple no se le había ocurrido a él. Mustang le dedicó una sonrisa condescendiente. "Joder Fullmetal, ¿y te llamas a ti mismo alquimista?"

"¡Oh, cierra el pico!" Explotó Ed. Chocó las manos y las estiró para transmutar los zapatos de Mustang rápidamente. No tenía mucho con lo que trabajar, pero se las arregló para crear a un material pegajoso y no conductor utilizando algo de hierba. Rápidamente, hizo lo mismo con sus botas mientras el coronel atizó la suela de sus zapatos experimentalmente.

"¿Cómo sabes tanto acerca del gradiente de voltajes?" Preguntó Mustang con curiosidad.

"Resembool tiene una razonable cuota de tormentas en verano." Explicó Ed. "Son tan fuertes que hacen que las casas tiemblen, y a veces ni siquiera hay agua y sólo son luces. La vieja bruja de la escuela siempre estaba sermoneándonos sobre qué hacer en caso de estar en medio de una tormenta y estábamos en el campo."

"Chica lista."Comentó Mustang. Observó los edificios que tenían delante cautamente. "Puedo verle. Parece que está esperando a ver qué hacemos. Me apuesto lo que sea a que sería tan tonto como para atacarnos abiertamente si no fuera porque después sería muy difícil fingir que esto fue un accidente."

"Ya me imagino un maldito infierno como página principal." Bromeó Ed mórbidamente. "'_El Alquimista de la Llama y Fullmetal escapan de Scar sólo para ser golpeados trágicamente por un rayo…' _O algo por el estilo. Esos adictos al trabajo religiosos tendrían un día entero de maniobras por el simbolismo."

La propia sonrisa de Mustang fue débil y veloz. Inclinó la cabeza hacia el vasto campo que les separaba de la seguridad. "A mi señal ve directamente hacia los edificios tan rápido como puedas. Mantén una buena distancia de mí para que tenga más de un blanco, y pase lo que pase, no te pares. Una vez estemos lo suficientemente cerca, no se atreverá a usar su alquimia."

"Exacto," Dijo Ed, de repente sintiendo miedo de todo lo que podría pasar en los próximos minutos. La respiración de Mustang todavía sonaba bastante mal, y se preguntó seriamente si sería capaz de hacer una carrera campo a través. "Puedo… siempre podemos intentarlo por el rio en lugar de…"

Mustang miró a las enfurecidas aguas dudosamente, y Ed dejó la idea. No es como si él _pudiera_ nadar aunque las aguas estuvieran calmadas. Esta era la única manera. Mustang apretó su hombro, mirándole por un momento como si quisiera decir algo, pero al final solo levantó tres dedos, haciendo la cuenta atrás. Cuando el tercer dedo bajó, ambos saltaron hacia afuera y corrieron lo más rápido que sus piernas les permitieron. Tres pasos más tarde una atronadora serie de choques y explosiones partieron el cielo en dos mientras los rayos apuñalaban la tierra detrás de ellos repetidas veces. La cruda combinación de alquimia y naturaleza era terrorífica de observar, como su Dios mismo estaría cazándoles.

Ed apremió el paso, no atreviéndose a ralentizarlo o de desviar la vista de su destino mientras el calor inundaba su piel a cada ataque. Mustang estaba a una respiración de él, pero sus accidentados pasos estaban comenzando a quedarse atrás a la vez que el cansancio y las heridas hacían mella. Y entonces detrás suyo vino el más fuerte y brillante ataque hasta el momento, y un aullido agónico detuvo los pasos de Ed en su camino.

"_¡Coronel!"_

No le habían dado, pero estaba lo suficientemente cerca. Mustang tropezó, sus manos golpearon a ambos lados de su cara mientras la sangre fluía por sus nudillos. Sus oídos habían quedado destrozados. Ed se volteó y se apresuró a llegar hasta él. Podía saborear el poder creciente de la tormenta como si fuera hierro en su lengua mientras se aferraba a los brazos de Mustang, animándolo. "¡Sigue así! ¡_Venga_, Mustang!"

Mustang se enderezó y le empujó débilmente, intentando encontrarle con ojos cegados por el resplandor. "_¡Vete! _¡No me esperes–!"

"¡Eres un imbécil si crees que te abandonaré! ¡Una miserable tormenta no va a acabar con ninguno de nosotros!"

Ed le levantó, pero Mustang no consiguió encontrar el equilibrio y trastabilló. Los rayos azotaban los cables eléctricos que estaban sobre ellos y un cable de alta tensión se rompió y golpeó el suelo, finalmente agitándose de un lado a otro como una serpiente sin cabeza. Ed torció la espalda de Mustang para esquivarlo y chocaron contra una pared de hormigón baja, chocando con el suelo, hombro a hombro. Buscó desesperadamente alguna otra vía de escape y no encontró ninguna. El cable roto les bloqueaba el camino de delante, y Ed dudaba que pudieran ir lejos en alguna otra dirección.

Estaban atrapados.

"¿F-Fullmetal…?"

"Estamos muertos, Coronel." Dijo Ed con voz áspera, incapaz de creérselo mientras miraba a los nubarrones que se agrupaban por encima de sus cabezas. "No… no lo vamos a conseguir…"

Inclinó la cabeza para ocultar las cálidas lágrimas que estaban quemándole en los ojos. Al estaría seguramente buscándole ahora mismo, en ese mismo instante, en ese mismo minuto, y ¿Cómo reaccionaría cuando todo le que encontraría serian sus ennegrecidos cuerpos? Nunca podrían traer de vuelta sus cuerpos, nunca podrían enmendar sus errores, y la vida de Al estaría acabada tan seguro como que la de Ed lo estaría en unos pocos segundos...

Una mano se agarró a su hombro, y Mustang lo atrajo lentamente hacia él como si no estuviera seguro de cómo iba a ser recibido su gesto. "Quería decírtelo." Murmuró en su oreja. "Lo que antes quería decir… Ed, no me _importa_ si me ves como a un padre o no. No me importa cuánto me odias. Dios sabe que no siempre he pensado lo mejor de vosotros – tú un mocoso insoportable, y Al que tiene un corazón demasiado bueno como para su propio bien, Pero aun así…"

Las siguientes palabras estaban completamente desenmascaradas, vulnerables en un modo que Ed nunca se imaginó. "Si… si alguna pudiera tener un hijo como tú y Al…"

Un doloroso bulto subió por la garganta de Ed, deteniendo cualquier palabra antes de que pudiera ser dicha. En cualquier otra ocasión no podría habérselo creído. Habría maldecido y arremetido y acusado a Mustang de manipularle. Pero esta vez – esta única vez - se estrujó en contra del hombre. Se permitió ceder ante esos sentimientos reprimidos por tanto tiempo de consuelo y afecto, la seguridad que _siempre_ protegía allí. Cosas que nunca se había permitido sentir por otro adulto por años por culpa de un infantil miedo a ser rechazado. Después de todo, si su padre no pudo quedarse y llamar a Ed como propio, ¿Quién más se tomaría la molestia?

Pero Mustang todavía estaba ahí, aferrándose a él mientras el aire a su alrededor crecía sofocantemente y la electricidad estática inundaba el lugar. A pesar de ser un gesto cobarde, Ed se presionó aun más y enredo sus dedos en la camisa del Coronel. La otra mano de Mustang acunó la parte de atrás de su cabeza mientras alzaba la cabeza al cielo, con los ojos cerrados serenamente. Se veía medio muerto ya, ensangrentado y golpeado, pero su expresión no mostraba nada más que calma aceptación. Solo su doloroso agarre en el hombro de Ed mostraba su terror.

"¡Coronel! _¡Hermano!_"

Ed respiró fuertemente ante el grito, sorprendido cuando la armadura corrió más allá de ellos y clavaba una larga barra de metal en el suelo. Al la sostuvo con una mano y alzó un puño al cielo en temerario desafío.

Barra de metal… armadura de metal…

Se dio cuenta de la intención de Al un segundo demasiado tarde, y su grito se perdió cuando las nubes descargaron toda su furia. El rayo pasó a través de la mano de Al, conduciendo a lo largo de su armadura hasta la barra y después hasta el suelo. Ed tendió su mano impotentemente mientras los rayos venían una y otra y _otra_ vez. Al recibió cada golpe en silencio, pero la armadura temblaba ante la intensidad de ellos, cegadores chispas blancas cruzando el metal y disparándose para golpear cualquier cosa en las inmediaciones.

"¡Alphonse!" Chilló Ed, aterrorizado ante lo que tanta electricidad podría hacerle a la marca de sangre y a la alquimia que unía el alma de su hermano en la armadura. "¡Al, _para_!"

"_¡No, Ed!_" Gritó Mustang desesperado. Le agarró con todas sus fuerzas, pero cuando Al cayó de rodillas, Ed no pudo ser detenido. Se desenganchó y corrió hasta su hermano, pensando que tal vez si pudiera _alcanzarlo_…

"¡No, tienes que quedarte ahí!" Gritó Al. "¡Hermano, no puedo–!"

Nunca lo vio venir. La electricidad se arqueó de una de las chispas del hombro de Al y se fue directamente a la mano derecha de Ed, la cual estaba tendiéndole la mano a la de Al. Ed se convulsionó cuando el puro, y arduo poder mil veces más fuerte que la transmutación de Scar tronó a través de su cuerpo. Fue impulsado hacia atrás, tan entumecido y desorientado que apenas sintió el aterrizaje. Lo único que fue capaz de registrar fue el dolor. Sus AutoMail palpitaban, su piel estaba en llamas, sus ojos y oídos se negaban a trabajar salvo por un rugido sordo. Ed ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que alguien le estaba hablando hasta que se inclinó y apoyó el oído en su pecho.

Nunca había visto al Coronel tan asustado.

"_No._" Gimió Mustang. "No… oh, _por favor_ no…"

Para entonces Al también estaba allí, pero Ed no pudo entender sus frenéticas palabras. No pudo entender nada de lo que le estaba pasando. Todo parecía que era parte de un sueño, y era vagamente consciente de que nada estaba como debería. Sus extremidades no se movían, sus pulmones no estaban respirando.

Su corazón no estaba latiendo.

* * *

><p><strong>NT:** *Storming: En realidad ese Storming significa tormenta, pero en este contexto seria el sobrenombre de Adams. Traducido seria Tormenta y siendo una historia en la que uno de los elementos principales es una tormenta, no quedaba bien poner eso. Lamento cualquier tipo de error.


	4. Chapter 4

**N/T:**¡Gracias a todos los reviews, todos los favoritos y todos los alerts! De todo corazon.

** ValentinaPhantomhive****:** ¡No, no hagas spoilers! ¡Detente! ¡Ya mataremos a Adams cuando quieras, pero no hagas eso! Gracias por el review, tranquila, todos tenemos sequias de ideas.

** Karu-suna: **Gracias por comentar! Lo siento, pero acabo de interesarme por este tipo de fic y de momento no tengo ni idea de ninguno asi. Se que hay alguno en el que Ed aparece varado en la playa y le salvan Hawkeye y Mustang, pero no me acuerdo ni del titulo ni de si estaba en ingles o en castellano. Espero que te haya servido de algo -.-'

**Bell-Star:** Ya ves, me encanta eso de dejar intrigadas a las personas. ¡Por fin se han sincerado! Intentaremos no matar a Ed, en serio.

**Andyhaikufma:** Aqui, ya esta, aqui tenemos el esperado final! La brigada de Mustang esta tomandose un cafecito, ahora vienen. De todas formas es un capitulo algo mas tranquilo, pero no faltaran momentos de tension. Jeje, ahi os lo dejo.

Bueno, y con esto demos paso al ultimo capitulo! ¡Adelante!

* * *

><p>"¡Al, necesitas conseguir ayuda! Yo me quedare con él. <em>¡Rápido!<em>"

Un gran peso empezó a bombear su pecho repetidamente, y una boca se acercó a la suya y respiro por él. Eso fue lo último que sintió antes de que las nubes se abrieran y el sol volviera su vista completamente blanca. Estaba de pie en un plano vastamente vacio mientras la Verdad se reía en su cara y le preguntaba si podría pagar el viaje de vuelta. Ed no tuvo oportunidad de contestar antes de que todo volviera a cambiar. Tenía doce años y estaba de pie en la oficina del Coronel. Mustang le pasó su nuevo reloj a través de la mesa y le dijo que no muriera por que el papeleo seria horrendo y no había manera de montar un escándalo por un mocoso como él.

Por alguna razón, esto hizo sonreír a Ed.

_¿Acabas de…? ¿Puedes oírme, Fullmetal?_

"¿D-Dónde…?"

_¡Al! ¡Al, está despierto! Estas a salvo, Ed. Ambos lo estáis. Va a ser… ¡no, no cierres los ojos! ¡Joder, al menos espera a que tu hermano venga!_

Pero él ya estaba perdiendo hasta esta pequeña brizna de realidad. "Coronel…"

_Por favor despierta, Hermano. Todos te estamos esperando…_

Tenía siete años y estaba corriendo por los campos con Al mientras los truenos retumbaban a lo lejos. Tras ellos, su madre estaba de pie en la puerta de su casa y les llamaba para que entrasen adentro. Ed se detuvo, dudando entre ir tras Al y volver a donde ella. La tormenta estaba sobre él antes de que pudiera tomar una decisión y hubo un repentino flash y…

Ed jadeó y abrió los ojos de repente, confundido por la débilmente iluminada habitación en la que se encontraba. Asustó a la enfermera que estaba poniéndole una nueva venda en algún lugar de su hombro, y se miraron por un largo rato antes de que ella le bombardeara con preguntas. ¿Recordaba que le había pasado? ¿Sabía dónde estaba ahora? Ed trató de hablar y se vio frustrado por algo en su boca que mantenía sus dientes juntos,

"Hemos tenido que juntar tus mandíbulas, cariño, estaban muy mal alineadas." Explicó la enfermera. Cogió una pequeña pizarra y una caja de tizas. "Puedes usar esto si tienes alguna pregunta."

El inconveniente molestó a Ed, y lo hizo aun más cuando se dio cuenta de que su brazo derecho había desaparecido. Abrió la caja orgullosamente, pero con dificultades también mientras su otra mano parecía responder más lentamente de lo normal. Pero se negó a que la enfermera le ayudara y garabateó las primeras preguntas que le vinieron a la cabeza. _¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué esta todo tan oscuro?_

Hizo una mueca cuando la enfermera le apuntó a las pupilas con una linternita. "Estamos en el hospital militar en Ciudad del Este. Te trajeron la semana pasada, ¿lo recuerdas? Fue el mismo día en el que tuvimos aquella tormenta masiva que destruyó la red de electricidad de la ciudad. Hemos tenido que apañárnoslas con los generadores auxiliares desde entonces. Ahora si me podrías responder a las respuestas para que pueda completar mi valoración…"

Ed se estrujó el cerebro. La semana pasada, la semana pasada. No podía recordar la semana pasada. Ni siquiera podía recordar que estaba haciendo antes de llegar allá. Pero las redes de electricidad… eso provocó un débil recuerdo de campos abiertos y explosivos flashes de luz. Pero él sabía que no debía estar en una tormenta así. ¿No?

La enfermera le cogió la muñeca para cogerle el pulso e hizo un sonido de desaprobación cuando Ed apartó la mano. Borró la anterior pregunta con la palma y volvió a escribir. _¿Qué me ha pasado?_

"Me temo que no te he contado toda la historia." Dijo la enfermera, no sonando del todo contenta con esta laguna de información. "Pero hace seis días viniste con una mandíbula y una nariz rotas, y por si eso fuera poco tenias también quemaduras que te hiciste cuando un rayo te golpeó. Has estado en _coma_, jovencito. Tras el trauma por el que has pasado, estaría muy sorprendida si habrías salido completamente inafectado, por lo que supongo que _ahora_ puedes entender lo imperativo que es que cooperes."

Pero Ed ya se había perdido a mitad de su discurso, sorprendido. Alcanzado por un rayo. En coma. Ahora todo estaba volviendo a él. Él y Al habían regresado a Ciudad del Este, y después su memoria estaba en pedazos. Pero recordaba a Adams y Scar, los almacenes y el rio, y luego los campos…

_Quería decírtelo. Lo que antes quería decir…_

"¿Me has escuchado?" Dijo la enfermera con una pequeña y suave severidad. "Mira, puedes hacerme una pregunta por cada una que te haga yo a ti. Y por favor, déjame revisar tus signos vitales sin montarme un jaleo. ¿Te parece esto justo?"

Ed asintió atontado y compuso su próxima pregunta lentamente, aterrorizado por la posible respuesta. _¿Dónde está mi hermano? ¿Está bien?_

La enfermera deslizó un estetoscopio bajo su camisa y escuchó por un momento antes de contestar. "Está perfectamente, cariño. Estuvo aquí ayer, de hecho, y dijo que estaría de vuelta hoy. Ahora por favor, escríbeme tu nombre completo y titulo militar."

Ed cumplió con lo dicho y recibió un cabeceo en respuesta. Espero pacientemente a que él escribiera, con la mano temblando. _¿Está el Coronel bien?_

"¿El Coronel? ¡Oh, hablas del guapo hombre que vino contigo! ¿Es tu padre?"

Ed frunció el ceño. _POR SUPUESTO QUE NO._

"Bueno," Dijo la enfermera, ofendida. "En cualquier caso, el señor Mustang está recuperándose también. ¿Te gustaría verlo cuando acabe de revisarte?"

Ed vaciló. La última vez que se vieron estuvieron a punto de morir, y no estaba seguro de si estaría preparado para encararse al hombre de nuevo. Y aparte, Ed pensó y tocó el encaje vacio de su hombro, sería el colmo de la vergüenza dejar a Mustang verle así – ignorando la que ya tenía.

Pero el realmente _quería_ ver a Mustang. Solo para asegurarse de que estuviera bien. Comenzó a levantarse, pero la enfermera le empujó abajo de nuevo. "Oh no, no puedes. No te vas a mover de aquí hasta que el doctor te eche un vistazo. Traeré al Coronel Mustnag una vez que acabemos aquí. Esta en un estado un poco mejor que el tuyo como para moverle hasta aquí."

Ed quería protestar hasta que la autoritaria enfermera le señaló sus numerosas vendas y los tubos insertados en su nariz, venas y… otros sitios. Con la cara roja, Ed respondió dócilmente al resto de sus preguntas y esperó a que fuera a traer a Mustang, con la cara enterrada en su mano. Esto no tenía ningún sentido. Si habían sobrevivido, entonces ¿qué le había pasado a Adams? ¿Le arrestaron o todavía estaba caminando libremente?

"¡Señor, por favor espere! ¡Hemos puesto esa silla de ruedas en su habitación por algo –!

Alguien irrumpió en su habitación, y una mano le agarró de la barbilla y le forzó a mirar arriba. Mustang le miro a los ojos con tanta intensidad y preocupación que Ed pensó que el Coronel le abrazaría.

"Enano." Proclamó Mustang.

Ed le golpeó la mano con un gruñido enojado que estaba muy lejos del tono que él quería. La risa de Mustang fue una de profundo alivio mientras daba un paso atrás. "Gracias a Dios, sigues siendo tú mismo. Esos malditos médicos decían diciendo que podrías pasar por cambios de personalidad y daño cerebral… Al se pondrá muy contento."

La enfermera empujó una silla de ruedas hacia dentro de la habitación, apuntando a la silla muy firmemente. Mustang puso ojos de ligero aborrecimiento y se sentó sin gracia. Ed quiso reírse al ver al gran Alquimista del Fuego siendo forzado a usar una silla de ruedas como si estuviera inválido, pero pronto pudo ver que era necesario. Vendas se asomaban por el borde de la camisa de hospital de Mustang, y tacos de gasa asomaban por sus oídos, amarradas con más vendajes aun alrededor de su cabeza. Se le veía mejor que cuando lo vio la ultima vez, pero estaba sin afeitar y pálido, con oscuros círculos alrededor de sus ojos que demostraban que estaba lejos de estar recuperado.

"Os dejo poneros al día." Dijo la enfermera con mucho tacto. Le tocó el hombro a Mustang para atraer su atención "_¡Me-voy-a-ir!"_

Mustang la miró. "No estoy sordo. No tienes por qué hablarme como si tuviera ochenta años."

La enfermera solo sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa de complicidad, guiñándole el ojo a Ed. "El doctor vendrá en breves para revisarte."

Dicho esto se fue, y el silencio que descendió fue incomodo. Ed, inquieto, golpeó la tiza contra la pizarra varias veces mientras intentaba pensar que decir. Miró con culpabilidad las lesiones de Mustang, pero se volteó rápidamente cuando el Coronel notó su mirada.

"Tienen que operarme." Dijo Mustang, tocándose un lado de la cabeza. "Esto es solo temporal hasta que me recupere. Ellos _juran_ que voy a recuperar toda mi audición, pero por ahora todo está en una especie de silencio. Es… frustrante."

Ed asintió y de repente recordó su duda numero uno. _¿Adams?_

"Muerto." Dijo Mustang rotundamente, devolviéndole la pizarra. "No mucho después de que… de que fueras golpeado, los rayos se pararon. La policía y la milicia ya habían llegado para entonces, habiendo oído todo ese estruendo y Adams huyó. No estoy seguro de lo lejos que se fue antes de Scar lo encontrara."

Ed se asustó al oír eso, y Mustang asintió sombríamente. "De acuerdo con los testigos, Scar le rompió el cuello con las manos. Justo después de decirle que los traidores a su país siempre encuentran su lugar en el infierno junto al resto de los pecadores."

Ed frunció el ceño, sin saber cómo sentirse ante esto. La pequeña punzada de compasión se vio ahogada por una oleada de la ira que sentía hacia Adams por todo lo que les hizo pasar. Y no le parecía bien que fuera Scar el que finalmente acabó con él.

"¿Por qué corriste hacia Al durante el ataque?" Dijo Mustang en voz baja. "¿En qué estabas _pensando_ cuando lo hiciste?"

El fino hilo de furia tras aquellas palabras hizo que Ed levantara la vista sorprendido. Él conocía _esa_ mirada. Era la que Mustang ponía las pocas veces en las que Ed hacia algo que le conducía más allá del simple disgusto y le llevaba a la verdadera ira. De haber sido capaz le habría le habría soltado una diatriba defensiva, pero todo lo que tenía entonces era una estúpida pizarra. _Al podría haber sido asesinado._ Escribió.

"¡Tú _estabas_ muerto!" Le disparó de vuelta el moreno. "¡Estuviste sin pulso por alrededor de diez minutos! ¡Tu hermano estaba fuera de sí, y todo porque no le dejaste protegerte!"

_Se supone que él no–_

Mustang le arrebató la pizarra, ignorando la indignación de Ed. "¡No quiero saber qué es lo que se supone o no que tiene que hacer!Al sabía lo que hacía, sabía que tenía más oportunidades de sobrevivir a ese ataque que tú. Pero _tú, _Ed… ¡estás tan empeñado en ser el hermano más mayor y en hacerlo todo tú que _te niegas_ a aceptar que Al tiene tanto derecho a sacrificarse–"

Ed le tiró la tiza violentamente. Mustang la golpeó en el aire y siguió hablando. " – por su hermano como tú! ¡Nos hiciste verte _morir_ por un estúpido sentimiento de nobleza y orgullo! ¿Tienes la más mínima idea de cómo se sintió? ¿De cómo _me sentí_…?"

Se cortó a sí mismo, inclinándose hacia delante para enterrar su cara en una mano. Cualquier otra vez Ed habría estado demasiado ocupado gritándose mentalmente como para notar el ligero cambio de tono en la voz de Mustang, cómo la ira se enfriaba hasta convertirse en algo completamente diferente.

"Querían que te desconectara del soporte de vida." Murmuró Mustang quebradamente, y Ed aspiró en una horrorizada respiración. "Dijeron que las oportunidades de que despertaras eran tan bajas… y desde que soy tu superior, era el único que podía… Al amenazó con secuestrarte si lo habría considerado siquiera, pero continuaron diciéndome que tal vez nunca volverías…"

Se estremeció, y por primera vez Ed comprendió completamente lo dura que había sido la semana pasada para los demás. Tal vez esos seis días a él se le habían pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero seguro que Al estuvo sentado a su lado cada hora esperando una sola palabra, el tic de un dedo, mientras en la habitación de al lado Mustang consideraba si dejarle vivir en ese estado zombie o simplemente dejarle irse y darle el golpe final, misericordioso…

_Si… si alguna pudiera tener un hijo como tú y Al…_

Ya tendría que haber sido bastante malo considerarlo en cualquier otro subordinado, pero ahora las últimas palabras de Mustang le resonaban en la cabeza como un disco rayado. Ed se inclinó hacia delante y le arrancó la pizarra a Mustang de su débil agarre, cogiendo otra tiza de la caja. _¿Lo que dijiste, realmente lo sentías?_

Mustang suspiró, toda la energía escapándosele. Se levantó y se dirigió hacia la ventana para apoyarse en el marco con los brazos cruzados, viendo sin ver mientras vislumbraba la calle. El tiempo estaba horriblemente triste, pero al menos la incesante lluvia finalmente había parado y la gente se estaba atreviendo a aventurarse sin sus paraguas.

"Si. Por todo lo que vale la pena, lo dije en serio."

Ed tragó, mirando fijamente si regazo apáticamente. Todo este tiempo, todos estos años sirviendo al comando de Mustang, y todas las veces que el Coronel les miró a él y a Al, no vio un subordinado malcriado y a su blindado hermano. Bueno, tal sí al principio, pero algo cambió. Fue sutil, construido sobre una gran cantidad de tiempo y alimentado con pequeñas cosas – Mustang ofreciéndose a recogerles cuando Scar estaba rondando por allí y enviándoles a otros sitios sin las picadas habituales cuando habían vuelto a fallar. Y las cosas habían cambiado para él también, se dio cuenta Ed. Ya no intentaba avergonzar tanto a Mustang ante sus superiores, o paraba de escucharle cuando les estaba dando una orden que realmente era por su propio bien.

Mera amistad no era suficiente para describir la total dependencia de él mismo y Al en Mustang para que los cuidase y estuviera allí para ellos y les condujera por el buen camino, ni la irracional necesidad de Mustang de mantenerlos a salvo sin importar que le pasara a él. No… la única forma de amor que aquello describía… era familia.

Ed anotó algo y le lanzó su tiza de nuevo. Mustang saltó cuando la tiza le golpeó en la cabeza, mirándole interrogante, y cogió la pizarra de Ed con claro recelo. Pero entonces sonrió. Sonrió sinceramente.

_Yo también. Pero sigues siendo un auténtico bastardo._

"Gracias, chaval." Dijo Mustang, sonando sinceramente complacido. Ed volteó la cabeza, incapaz de ocultar completamente un embarazoso rastro de lágrimas. Cuando se tuvo bajo control y le volvió a mirar, Mustang seguía mirándole con la misma calidez, con el mismo cariño. Era un poco desconcertante, teniendo en cuenta que la única emoción que Mustang mostraba hacia él era molesta irritación, pero era una buena sensación y una a la que estaba seguro que se podría acostumbrar.

Con tiempo.

Otro retazo de memoria volvió, y Ed se rió disimuladamente. Empezó a escribir de nuevo, disfrutando de la confusión de Mustang hasta que volvió a levantar la pizarra. _¿Fue mi imaginación o escuché un sollozo cuando pensaste que estaba muerto?_

Los ojos de Mustang se abrieron sólo en lo más mínimo y recuperó la compostura rápidamente. "Fue tu imaginación." Dijo brevemente. "Lo que viste fue un… una masculina manifestación de duelo ante la pérdida de un subordinado valioso. Los hombres no sollozan."

_¡Pero sonabas tan sensible y sincero!_

"Por última vez, yo _no –"_

"_¡Hermano!"_

Apenas tuvieron tiempo de mirar en la dirección de la puerta antes de que Al irrumpiera en la habitación con un chillido de alegría y barriera a Ed en un abrazo. Tras él, Hawkeye cambió su sorpresa inicial por una amplia sonrisa y Havoc aclamó y abrazó a la enfermera más cercana, dando vueltas junto a la sorprendida mujer. Mustang dio un paso atrás para hacer sitio a todos en la habitación, y Ed aceptó los apretones de mano y las palmaditas en la espalda con avergonzada gratitud. Rápidamente, Ed recorrió con ansiosas manos la armadura de Al en busca de algún daño.

"Estoy bien." Le aseguró Al, todavía riendo. "¡Estoy _mejor_ que bien, al menos no me quedé en coma!"

Ed hizo un sonido de incredulidad y le dirigió una mirada severa a su hermano. Creyó oír una risilla de parte de Havoc. "Es un poco difícil sermonear a nadie cuando no puedes hablar, ¿eh Jefe?"

"Te prometo que no tengo ni un rasguño." Le dijo Al. "Todos esos rayos ni siquiera me hicieron daño. Era… más bien como un hormigueo, pero se ha ido ahora. Estoy completamente bien."

"Excepto por lo de los calambres." Remarcó Hawkeye.

Ante la confusa mirada de Ed, Al se frotó las manos y hurgó en la oreja del Coronel. Mustang gritó cuando una chispa saltó y se apartó, frotándose la piel enrojecida. "¡_Maldita sea_, Alphonse! ¡Te dije que no lo hicieras más!"

"¡No lo puedo evitar!" Insistió Al, sonando más divertido que arrepentido. "¡Las últimas veces, no lo quería hacer! Y es solo una _pequeña_ chispa…"

"Que divertido, ya he notado que nunca le das calambres así a _Hawkeye_." Dijo Mustang hábilmente. "Intencionales o no."

"Tal vez ella sepa que no es muy sensato quedarse a mi lado." Dijo Al con el mismo tono, y Mustang huyó rápidamente al otro lado de la cama. Ed vio todo esto con desconcierto, sorprendido de ver a su hermano hablar tan casualmente con Mustang tan de repente. Normalmente, Al era la personificación de la buena educación y el que siempre se disculpaba por las acciones descaradas de Ed.

Pero ahora… Al estaba incluso _bromeando_ con él. De casi la misma manera en la que bromeaba con Ed. Y mientras Mustang podría haber gritado fácilmente y decirle que se fuera, no lo hizo. Le siguió el juego, y había casi una sonrisa en su cara mientras mantenía un ojo cauteloso en el hermano menor.

"Por si no lo habías notado, Fullmetal está despierto ahora." Le advirtió Mustang. "No hay necesidad de canalizar su espíritu maligno."

"¿Quién dice que lo haga?" Dijo Al inteligentemente. Oh, sí, definitivamente algo había cambiado aquí. Algo que había derribado las cautelosas murallas entre ellos y les permitió estar mas cómodos entre ellos. Parecía que a partir de ahora Ed no sería su única fuente de guía. Era extraño y un poco triste, pero también maravilloso a su manera. Ed dudó si estaría contento con ello si él y Mustang no habrían pasado por aquello juntos, pero ahora le quitaba un peso enorme de encima, y no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente mientras les veía.

"¡Ew, eso es asqueroso!" Dijo Al mientras observaba los alambres en la boca de Ed. "¿Cuánto tiempo lo vas a tener que llevar?"

"Los doctores dicen que alrededor de un mes o dos." Le informó Hawkeye. "En caso de emergencia podemos desatarlos con un par de alicates, pero hasta que los doctores digan que estas recuperado, se quedan ahí. Eso significa que no habrá ni comida solida y por supuesto nada de hablar. Nada que requiera que muevas las mandíbulas."

"Lo que también implica cero gritos o juramentos." Añadió Havoc. "¡Eh, tal vez sea una cosa buena!"

Ed palideció. ¿Un mes? ¿O _dos_? ¿Sin _ningún tipo_ de alimento sólido? ¡Eso era una sentencia de muerte!

"Y tampoco vas a tener tu brazo de vuelta." Dijo Mustang firmemente. "Parte de los circuitos internos estaban fritos, pero incluso si estuvieran perfectamente, no confiaría en que no transmutarías los alambres de tu boca."

Ed dirigió su mirada de una cara a otra, golpeado ante el veredicto. Miró con ojos suplicantes a Al, pero su hermano sacudió la cabeza. "Lo siento, Hermano, pero tengo que estar de acuerdo con ellos. Esta vez fuiste gravemente herido."

La respuesta de Ed fueron solamente cuatro palabras. _Os odio a todos. _

"Oh venga, no lo dices en serio." Le engatusó Al. "Al menos solo tienes que estar aquí unos pocos días. Entonces podremos volver a la residencia."

"No estoy segura de si la residencia es la mejor idea." Dijo Hawkeye con algo de recelo. "Ed necesita una dieta de solo líquidos que además suplemente los nutrientes que necesita, y dudo que la cocinera del comedor lo haga. Y debería estar constantemente monitorizado en caso de recaídas. Tal vez necesite estar en el hospital hasta que su mandíbula esté recuperada."

Ed sacudió la cabeza en vehemente oposición. Ya era bastante malo que estar al margen por todo _un mes_, pero quedarse en el hospital todo ese tiempo estaba fuera de discusión. De haber estado en Central, habría pedido asilo en la casa de Hughes, pero en Ciudad del Este sus opciones eran un poco limitadas.

"¿No dijeron los doctores algo de iniciarle con comida de bebe?" Preguntó Al, sin notar la horrorizada mirada de su hermano. "Creo que podré arreglármelas para alimentarle, pero creo que tienes razón en lo que respecta a la residencia. No creo que sea un sitio muy cómodo para recuperarse."

Ed luchó por su pizarra. _¡RESIDENCIA, RESIDENCIA, RESIDENCIA!_

"Solamente estoy preocupada por dejaros asolas justo ahora." Le dijo Hawkeye. "Y con Scar todavía perdido, está claro que tendremos que asignaros guardaespaldas…"

Harto de ser ignorado, Ed arrojó la caja de tizas a la pared opuesta, evitando por poco a Havoc. Entonces se maldijo a sí mismo porque ya no tenía nada con lo que escribir. Havoc cogió la caja cautelosamente. "Una rabieta no es manera de llamar nuestra atención, Jefe." Le reprendió el rubio y se agachó justo a tiempo para esquivar la pizarra.

"Supongo que no tengo más opciones." Suspiró Mustang. "Tengo una habitación vacía. Ed y Al pueden quedarse conmigo."

Ed se le quedó mirando fijamente. Al se le quedó mirando fijamente. Hawkeye y Havoc se le quedaron mirando fijamente. Mustang se cruzó de brazos mientras seguía, sonando sólo lo más ligeramente defensivo. "Es solo que tiene sentido. Estoy en el mismo barco que Fullmetal. Dudo mucho que pueda defenderme contra Scar, o que pueda ir a trabajar en algún tiempo. Será mucho más fácil protegernos a los dos si estamos en el mismo lugar mientras estemos convalecientes."

Mustang miró a Ed y Al. "Por otra parte… los dos me habéis salvado hoy. Primero contra Scar y luego otra vez contra Adams. Preferiría devolvéroslo antes de que se os suba _demasiado _ a la cabeza."

Al se quedó en silencio mientras miraba a Ed, esperando claramente a que fuera él el que tomara la decisión, pero incluso Ed podía ver que esperaba que dijera que sí. Ed volvió su enfoque hacia Mustang, escrutando en busca del más ligero signo de motivo subyacente, pero parecía ser una petición honesta. Y aunque una parte de él se resistía a vivir bajo el mismo techo que Mustang…

Ed movió la mano en dirección de Havoc para que el alcanzase la tiza y la pizarra. El Teniente lo hizo receloso, esperando sin duda otro lanzamiento de tiza.

_¿Servicio de habitación?_ Preguntó Ed.

"En tus sueños." Le dijo Mustang fulminantemente.

Otro corto silencio mientras Ed reflexionaba sobre ello. Y entonces, para la sorpresa de todos, asintió. _Vale. Pero solo porque sé que no intentaras jugar a los médicos._

"Tienes toda la razón, no lo haré." Bufó Mustang. "Ese es el trabajo de Al."

"¿Está todo arreglado entonces?" Les preguntó Hawkeye. Recibiendo asentimientos de cabeza de parte de todos, se dirigió a la puerta. "Haré los arreglos para los guardaespaldas entonces."

"Espera, ¿No lo vas a hacer tú?" Dijo Mustang, cogido con la guardia baja.

"¿Todavía ansioso, señor?" Le bromeó Havoc.

"Alguien tiene que mantener la oficina en marcha en tu ausencia, Coronel." Le replicó Hawkeye con un trazo de diversión. "Y eso no es una tarea que le puedas confiar a _cualquiera_, ¿verdad?"

Los dos tenientes se marcharon con diferentes grados de sonrisa en la cara mientras Mustang gruñía por lo bajo algo sobre insubordinación. Al cogió una silla para poder ponerse al lado de la cama de Ed, y ambos miraron a Mustang cuando se aclaró la garganta. "Será mejor que me vaya yo también." Les dijo. "Tengo unas pequeñas llamadas que hacer. Hughes me pidió que le mantuviera informado, y debería también encontrar un doctor para que vuelva a revisar a Ed…"

"Coronel." Dijo Al lentamente y con una notable sonrisa. "Sabes que no pasa nada si te quedas un poco más."

Mustang se encogió de hombros en su camino a la puerta. "Bueno, de todas formas seguramente queráis algo de tiempo para vosotros. Siempre podemos hablar más tarde."

"¡Espera, tu silla de ruedas!" Le dijo Al, y por una vez Mustang aceleró el paso. Al suspiró y se apresuró a ir tras él, empujando la dicha silla con él. "¡Vamos, Coronel, no finjas que no me escuchas! El doctor _te dijo_ que la usaras hasta que tus costillas estén mejor…"

Ed se rió quedamente mientras la voz de Al se debilitaba, entonces soltó un pesado suspiro y se dejó caer en el colchón. Su cuerpo todavía le dolía y lo sentía un poco flojo de no haberse movido en alrededor de una semana, pero en general le estaba yendo mejor de lo que se podía esperar. Al estaba a salvo, él y el Coronel estaban a salvo, y sabiendo esto, finalmente Ed sintió como el alivio le florecía como una cálida flor en el pecho. Consciente de los numerosos tubos que estaban atados a él, Ed se puso la manta sobre los hombros y se dio la vuelta para mirar por la ventana.

Y se congeló ante la vista de un hombre situado directamente al otro extremo de la calle, apoyado casualmente contra un edificio. Tenía las manos en los bolsillos y una nueva chaqueta con capucha le cubría cualquier tipo de rasgo reconocible, pero Ed siguió reconociendo aquellos ojos despiadados que lo miraban a través del cristal. Su respiración se volvió superficial, hielo goteándole en la médula mientras un letal miedo lo paralizaba. Todo lo que le tomaría romper la ventana sería una transmutación destructiva, y en su debilitado estado no tendría ninguna posibilidad. Ni siquiera podría pedir ayuda con aquellos malditos cables en su boca…

Se tensó cuando vio como Scar sacaba la mano del bolsillo, y entonces parpadeó sorprendido al notar una correa alrededor de su muñeca mientras el otro extremo de ésta se extendía en el callejón que había tras él. Le dio un suave tirón, y Black Hayate se acercó dando saltitos. El perro olfateó a un civil que pasaba por allí y ladró en señal de protesta cuando fue tironeado de vuelta y su correa quedó firmemente atada en un banco. Mientras Scar se enderezaba, su manga derecha se levantó revelando unas vendas cubriendo su brazo. Le echó una última mirada irónica y se volvió sobre sus talones, desapareciendo entre la multitud. Hayate le ladró, pero cuando Scar no volvió, se agachó al lado del banco de mal humor, con la cabeza apoyada entre las dobladas patas.

Ed dejó escapar el aliento que había estado aguantando, alucinado. Esta era la oportunidad perfecta para Scar de matarlo. Incluso si el tatuaje estuviera dañado, ya había demostrado con Adams que era capaz de matar sin la alquimia. Y si embargo… se alejó. Ed frunció el ceño, mientras apretó los labios con incredulidad. Mustang poseyendo realmente un corazón, Al bromeando con el Coronel, y ahora Scar mostrándose misericordioso con un chucho. ¿Se había dado la vuelta en mundo mientras estaba en la tierra de La La?

Suspiró y se acurrucó en la manta. En algún lugar de su mente, sabía que debería de estar llamando a alguien para que recogiera al perro de Hawkeye e hiciera saber a Mustang que Scar estaba por las cercanías y capaz de hacerlo en cualquier momento. Pero ahora, estaba teniendo problemas para preocuparse por todo ello. El mundo no había explotado en aquella semana en la que estuvo encerrado en su mente. Podría cuidarse por un tiempecillo más.

Permitió que sus ojos se cerraran, y su único pensamiento estando dormido –verdaderamente dormido– le llevó con doradas alas mientras se alegraba de que ya no llovía más.

**N/A:** Sabéis, hay algo en los truenos y relámpagos que hace que la gente se una. Toda la información sobre los relámpagos que sé proviene de internet, e hice todo lo que estuvo en mi mano para que cuadrara con los datos lo máximo posible. Después de todo esto es FMA, lo que significa que no puedo ignorar la ciencia para mi conveniencia. Y al parecer solamente una de cada tres personas golpeadas por un rayo – directa o indirectamente – mueren. Por otra parte las heridas pueden ir desde quemaduras leves hasta daños cerebrales/sensoriales permanentes. Y la mayoría de los golpeados son… hombres. Probando así que las mujeres son, en realidad, la raza superior. ¡Ha!

* * *

><p><strong>NT:** Gracias, muchísimas gracias a todos por leer esta historia. Todo le pertenece a Hiromu Arakawa y a **Bookwrm389, **yo solo soy una simple traductora. Próximamente, kilos y kilos de Royai…


End file.
